Amazon love
by SOA loving mom
Summary: A story to follows the love life of Chibs and Juice and when they fall in love with two sisters that have a dark past in Charming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….unusually reinforcements

Chibs and Juice were in the garage when they arrived. Over one hundred ladies on their cycles pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot. Jax had called on the Nevada charter after a war began between SAMCRO and the Mexican cartel they had been selling guns too. Now the men of SAMCRO stood in disbelief at the number of bikes. Jax and Opie headed out to greet their President and V.P.

Kat Stone was the sergeant at arms of the Amazons. At five six her athletic frame, black hair, and green eyes weren't very intimidating but her hand to hand combat skills and sniper abilities spoke volumes. Members of her MC cowered when she did speak, and when she spoke most people listened. She now flanked her Pres and VP as they were greet by the leaders of SAMCRO.

"Jackson, it is wonderful to see you again" Miranda Stone was Kat's mom and the President of the Amazons. She shook hands with the cocky blond guy and flashed a smile to her girls.

"Miranda it is great to see you. We can't thank you enough for your help in this situation."

"Jackson, Opie this is Lilith White my VP and our sgt at arms and my daughter Kat Stone." The other two girls just nodded.

"How about we go inside and talk in private." The other members of SAMCRO fell in behind them. Kat motioned to the other members to stand down and then followed the rest into the clubhouse.

Once they were seated at the giant table. Jax began discussing the situation. "We want out of the cartel business. SAMCRO wants to find ways to earn legal or at least safer. The cartel had enough information to send us to prison for rico, but we feel we have that under control. We have connection in the Sheriff's department and the Attorney General's office that feel they have no case. But cartels play dirty."

Miranda smiles and leans in toward the table, "Which is where we come in, because the Amazons can disguise themselves and get information that SAMCRO can't."

Jax smiles and nods, "Yes, that is correct. We have families that need to be protected. They have already tried to kidnap a patched member's wife and daughter. We just want to make sure we can get out of this with little bloodshed."

"What will this little assistance do for the Amazon?" Sitting across from Chibs he was taken back when the small brunette spoke.

"Well we will cut you in on our legal and illegal businesses for the next few years, not to mention we will owe you a huge solid."

Kat sat looking at her mother, "Well gentlemen, we think we understand what you need from us. We will put it to a vote. If we stay you have to understand us. We are not pussy on display for your club. If one of our girls is caught with one of you with an old lady our member will be punished. We have strict rules about such behavior, our prospects are off limits, they aren't allowed to have sex for their first year. If one of you is interested, let one of us know and we will tell that member. Other than that contact is limited. Understandable?"

The members of SAMCRO sat in shock. Jax nodded, "Chrystal clear."

"Please excuse us gentlemen we will set up camp on the far side of your parking lot we will deliver the result of our vote within the hour. We will only be keeping a core group of twelve here until the day of the event." Miranda said as she stood up.

Jax stood up as the ladies left, "Thank you ladies."

Once the women had left the whole room sighed, "Damn, I am so glad I have a crazy old lady at home, because those bitches make her look normal." Tig was always good to break the tension.

"Please keep your mother away from them; I don't need her joining and drifting off into the horizon." Clay said lighting a new cigar.

"Well we need their help. These women are lethal and can get close like we can't."

"Well Jackie boy if you think this is the best course of action. If I was the cartel I would be shitting myself. Especially that stone cold bitch that sat across from me. I thought she might set me on fire with a look."

The room was filled with laughter when a knock came to the door. Kat entered the room; she had heard the Scot on the other side of the door. "Excuse me Jax; the vote went in your favor. Miranda wanted you to know right away. We also need someone to help us stow our guns and ammo."

"Sure no problem, let us know if you want or need anything."

Kat smiled a smile that would have turned a priest from god. "No, we are fine, as long as I don't set fire to anyone. It's one of my favorite forms of torture."

Tig snickered next to Chibs, how slapped at him. "I am sorry darling."

"Don't worry about it. I have a great scene of humor just like most of the women you probably sleep with do. I will let you know if we need anything Jax."

Kat was fuming by the time she reached her mother. "Why the fuck are we helping this assholes?" Miranda looked at her daughter, she had a history in Charming and being there was killing Kat.

"I told you, with all the changes going on in the MC world, we need the SONS in our pocket if we are going to secure the pussy trade in Vegas. I know you hate this but you will have to deal. Now help set up camp and get the girls ready to stow the ammo."

Chibs was pissed, not only did the bitch hear what he said, his brothers thought it would be fucking brilliant if he took her to the warehouse to stow their ammo. Now the two of them were packing the van in quiet. She won't even look at him. He on the other hand couldn't help but notice how hard she was trying. She kept up with him lifting the totes of guns into the van.

On the way to the warehouse he thought he should bury the hatchet. "Listen, I really am sorry about this afternoon. You really come off as a hard ass. I am sorry I made a joke at your expense."

She looked at him, "its fine, and I am use to it. I have to work twice as hard because Miranda is my mother. So I understand the respect thing. But I get by. I don't need to talk seeing you wear the same patch, you know the sergeant at arms follows orders we don't give them. We protect we are not protected. I also know that most MC men don't respect us. They think we are chicks with dicks, and we are not."

They fell silent till they reached the warehouse. Watching him she wasn't sure how she felt about the Scot. But she did like to look at him when he wasn't watching her.

The next day several of the women cleaned the camp and decided to take in some of the wonderful California sun. Chibs was pulling a Jetta into one of the bays. When he turned around and saw six of the ladies lying on towels outside the garage. Gemma slammed her office door, "How the fuck are you assholes suppose to get work done with the skin show going on."

Chibs laughed, "Oh come on Gemma we all need a little show during work."

"Those bitches scare me. I thought I was hard core, but some of those women. Chibs would you please ask them to make sure they keep their clothes on."

Chibs bowed at Gemma, "Asshole." She laughed and turned to go back to her office.

Chibs looked at Tig, "Well brother, if I don't make it back tell my daughters I love them." He heard Tig's laughter as he approached Kat.

Kat heard the loud mouth matriarch in the garage, at thirty there was nothing wrong with her hearing. She raised her head to see Chibs' boots. "Yes Mr. Chibs, what can the Amazons do for you today?"

He cleared his throat, "Will you make sure the ladies keep their tops on? Gemma is kind of freaking out."

She sat up and looked at him. He couldn't believe what a great body the little fireball had. She was wearing a black bikini top that had a metal clasp in the front and very short cut off shorts. "Girls, Mr. Chibs' mom wants us to keep our tits covered. Anyone that gets Mr. Chibs' in trouble with his mom will answer to me." The others laughed. "We will be good I promise."

He smiled at her; he could tell she was just ribbing him. "Thank you darling."

As he walked away one of the ladies whistled at him. Chibs turned around to see who did it he couldn't tell. Once he entered the garage Juice was at his side, "I think she likes you."

Chibs shook his head, "No, she just has to put up with me. If you ask me I think she doesn't like my flavor, she strikes me as a girl who plays for her own team if you get what I mean."

Lilith watched Kat; she had never seen her take an interest in a man before. Kat had one night stands with men; she was damaged by a history that even Lilith didn't know. She just knew she had never seen her give a man the respect she had just given to the Scot.

"Why don't you ask him if you can make him dinner tonight?"

Kat looked at her, "What the fuck Lil? Just because I like his ass doesn't mean I want to marry the bastard."

"Yeah, but you need to settle down soon, at least have someone. This life is hard when you are always alone. Go on ask him."

"In front of his brothers and that loud mouth bitch in there?"

Lilith smiled, "Never knew you to be afraid of anything before, I guess we need to make sure we don't go to Scotland, it will totally fuck with your head."

Kat sighed she knew if she didn't ask him there would be no living with the rest of them. Now that all her sisters were staring at them. She stood up and put her flip flops on. The girls on the towels started applause and whistles.

Inside the garage Chibs stood with his head under the hood of the Jetta when she entered the garage. Juice slapped his arm and smiled. Kat took a deep breath, "Chibs, we both have to eat later, and from what I understand you don't have an old lady that I will be insulting, so can I make you dinner tonight at our camp?"

Her stomach felt like someone was playing with a flame thrower inside there. The other guys in the garage began chuckling. She was starting to panic, "Never mind, stupid idea…"

"No, I would love to. What time lasse?" He smiled at her.

"How about seven?"

"I will be there. (Chibs looks around at the others) Alright arseholes get back to work. Nothing to see here." He winks at her and she smiles back and quickly leaves the garage.

She cooked over their little camp stove. Making the best out of steak, potatoes, and cornbread. She half figured he won't come. At ten till seven she heard him talking to Lilith outside the tent. She was wearing jeans and a simple black top that shimmered a little. She had spiked her hair up and put some makeup on. She wasn't sure what made her so nervous about him. She took a deep breath and exited her tent.

He was shocked when she stepped out of the tent. He was wearing a black shirt, with his favorite black scarf, and his cut. He was holding a bottle of Jack that he had brought. She smiled brilliantly at him, "Hi, come have a seat everything is ready. I hope you don't mind campfire cooking tonight."

"No, it smells brilliant."

They sat eating and drinking for hours. Chibs loved the way her eyes danced when she laughed. "So tell me why do you do this? You are a beautiful girl, why would you want to ride around living this life?"

She took a deep breath, "Miranda adopted me when I was fifteen. I had ran away from home. My father was a very bad man. I made it all the way to Nevada before I got into trouble. Miranda found me took me in and helped me have a purpose. I was made to be the person I am. What about you? I hear you have a wife, that you are separated from."

He laughed, his oldest daughter Willow was a sgt at arms in the Amazon too. He knew that Kat had checked him out. "Yeah, Fiona is catholic and I don't know if she will ever grant me a divorce. I do get to see my daughter Kerriann more often now though."

"Well it sounds like the two of you have it worked out." He nodded, "We do, I think. She doesn't love me. Hasn't for years."

"Well how about a walk after dinner? I would love to show you the roof." As soon as he said it he realized how cheesy it was. Juice had given him that line and a kid Juice's age could get away with that one.

So he was totally surprised when she said, "Sure, let me get my coat."

She reemerged from the tent a few minutes later with a hoodie.

They made their way up the ladder to the roof. Juice and Tig smiling and waving at him the whole way. He leaned over at them once Kat was clear and flipped them both the bird. They burst into an even harder laugh.

He had come up earlier and put a blanket on the stoop they always sat on. He climbs next to her. He wasn't sure this was a good idea, but he found himself strangely attracted to this quiet feisty girl. "It is beautiful up here. Thank you for showing it to…"

Before she could finish her sentence he crushed his lips to hers. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand. She parted her lips a little gently inviting him into her mouth. He tasted like salt, whiskey, and cigarettes. She made a soft moan sound in her throat. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Sorry I wanted to see if that would be as good as I thought".

She swallowed hard, "Well was it?" He nodded, "I think we should do it again to make sure we both enjoyed it." She nodded and she slowly began running her hands thru his hair. He moaned this time as she gently tugged at his locks. Her tongue was gently suckling his. He guided her back onto the stoop, his hard on digging into her leg as they continued to kiss. His hand was creeping closer and closer to her breast when they heard the car enter the Teller-Morrow lot.

Miranda was at the bottom of the ladder within minutes, "Kat down here NOW!"

Kat bolted toward the ladder. "What is the matter?"

"Your sister is here, she is hurt bad." Kat placed her boots on either side of the ladder and slide down. Chibs was close behind her. "Do you need medical supplies?"

Miranda turned and answer, "What ever you have and a doctor maybe."

When Chibs had gathered up Tara and entered the tent with the supplies he was shocked to find Jacob Hale's youngest daughter lying on the cot. "Renee, you have to tell me who did this to you." Kat was holding her sister's hand and fuming. "No, you can't …. Kat promise me!"

"He did this too you didn't he? That mother fucker."

Kat grabs her cut, gloves, and gun and heads for her bike. Miranda is close on her heels, "You have to be smart about this, going off half cocked will get you thrown in jail."

"Well then at least the bastard will be died."

She leaves the Teller Morrow compound like the devil is chasing her. By the end of the night her father will pay for his sins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….drawing a line

**Hi all! I have had some mixed reviews about this story. I understand that there are not really hardcore chic biker groups. I was just looking for a new way to intro my love interests for Chibs and Juice. I am sorry if this has offended anyone. This is fanfiction this stuff just keeps us going while we wait for the real genius Kurt Sutter to create our next season with all our favorite bad ass bikers. So please keep up the reviews and enjoy **

Chibs had been standing a few feet behind Miranda when Kat took off on her bike.

She turned and saw him, "Mr. Chibs I know you don't know us, but she will kill him. I have worked for fifteen years to undo the damage that monster did. Kat kills worse men for less. If some of you would go after her and make sure my daughter doesn't get arrested tonight I can help take care of her sister."

"AY, Tiggie, Opie got to save a damsel in distress."

"Who the Amazon?" Opie asked looking confused. Chibs looks up and smiles, "No, Mayor Hale."

Miranda makes her way back to the tent. She looks down at the bleeding mess which is Renee Hale. She shuddered; you couldn't even tell the nineteen year olds hair was golden with all the blood matted there now.

Renee looks up at Tara, "Please get Juice." Tara looks puzzled at her husband, how does this girl know their Juice.

"I will get him." Jax hurries out of the tent toward the clubhouse. Juice is standing at the doorway.

"Renee Hale is in one of the Amazon tents, she is a mess, and she is asking for you."

Juice's heart sinks. Over the past few months he had been secretly dating Renee. He breaks into a run making his way to the tent. Once he enters his eyes lock with hers. "Oh god baby what did he do to you?" Renee's chin quivers. "He saw us last night. He knew. I tried to fight him Juice, he was too strong. My sister where is she?" Juice looked over his shoulder at Jax, he knew he had explaining to do, but right now he was more concerned about taking care of Renee. "Let's move her into my dorm room."

Miranda steps forward, "I don't know if that is such a good idea. You have to remember who her sister is. Maybe we should wait till Kat is back." Jax nods and wonders what the hell these ladies brought with them to Charming.

When Chibs, Opie, and Tig pulled up to the Mayor's house they found the front door open. Kat's bike was sitting in the yard. He hoped they had gotten there in time.

She had parked in a hurry. She tried the door and finding it open she swung it open and walked in. Hale had heard her coming, but he figured it was the little biker asshole that had defiled his daughter. When he entered the living room seeing his oldest daughter he stumbled back. She smiled at him evilly, "Hello Daddy did you miss me? Are you going to shoot me?" She said eyeing the gun he had in his hand.

"Katrina, I thought, what are you doing here? Are you alone?" Disbelief filled him; he thought she had died years before.

"Renee found me tonight, I see you still like to beat on little girls? Where is her mother, or did you chase her away too?"

"Renee has been dating one of those biker assholes from SAMCRO. I lost my temper."

Kat adjusted her gloves, "I am no little girl anymore daddy, in fact I am a biker asshole now, Aunt Miranda made sure of that." On hearing his sister's name his eyes grew wide. He now understood where his daughter had been all these years and he knew the kind of hell he was about to receive. He knew she owed him some payback for his past sins.

Hale raised the gun at his daughter as Chibs walked into the room. Chibs pulled his gun, "Put it down Mayor and we will leave like nothing ever happened." Tig and Opie took positions on the other side of the living room.

Kat smiled at him, "Look daddy SAMCRO is saving you from your daughter yet again. For as much as you hate them they sure do save your ass from the fire. Your claim to Renee is over. Don't look at her, don't even breathe her name. If you do no biker bad boy club will save you. I will get my sisters and we will rip your entrails apart with our teeth while you scream for mercy from a God that will not listen."

As she turns to leave she notices an award sitting on the fireplace, she dumps it to the floor. "Enjoy your empty home. It fits a man of your character."

The guys follow her out. Chibs grabs her arm, "You're lucky he isn't calling the cops."

She smiles with a hint of a tear in her eye, "Child molesters don't call the police." With that she kicks open the throttle on her bike and heads back to Teller-Morrow.

While they were gone Juice never left Renee's side. The others watch as he smoothes her hair and talks quietly to her. When Kat arrives she sees the young man kneeling next to her sister. She asks Tara "Is she going to be alright?" Tara nods, "Yeah it isn't as bad as you think. Head wounds always look bad."

Juice looks at Kat, "Listen I want her moved to my dorm room. I can bunk with Chibs or someone else. She should have a bed to sleep in tonight, not a cot." Kat liked the sweetness of the kid with the lightning bolts. She nodded and looked at Renee, "Is that what you want sweetie?"

Renee was so grateful to be with her sister. "Yes, if you won't be mad Kat."

Kat kneeled down and smiled at her sister, "Baby sister I got your back, this is a free country and you are now free to be who you want to be. I will watch over you." A single tear rolls down Renee's cheek.

Renee Hale had grown up in a house full of hate. Her father most of the time ignored her. She had done the all-American girl high school experience. Her mother had left a year ago and left Renee with her father. It was then that he developed a crazy obsession with where she was, who she was seeing. He had gotten her the job at the county clerk's office and that was where she met Juice. She knew how her father felt about SAMCRO, but Juice was different. He was so sweet and clumsy. She looked at him as he helped her to his room. His arm wrapping around her waist, "You ok Rey", she nodded at him, "I am now."

After they had the blond settled into bed Jax called a chapel to figure out what the fuck had happened that night.

Once the door were closed he turned to Juice, "Do you mind telling me when you were going to tell us about Miss Hale?"

Juice sat with both legs bobbing up and down under the table. "I meet her at the county clerk's office. I was visiting my informant there when I ran into her. She was sweet and pretty. I took her to lunch a few times and then a few dates. We kept it quiet because of her dad; he is kind of a bastard."

Chibs shook his head, "Kat is his oldest daughter, Clay do you remember her?"

Clay bowed his head; he had remembered the night that he and JT had found her beaten body on the outskirts of town. "Yeah, JT and I found her beaten one night out on old 44. JT, Gemma, and I patched her up; she had asked us for money to Nevada, we gave it to her. We didn't hear from her for over a year when she sent us back the money and thanked us for getting her out of town. It was a bad scene. She should have died that night. We never knew but we figured it was her father."

Jax sat back and ran his hands thru his hair, "What does this change?"

"Well do we need heat from Hale right now?" Tig asked looking around the table.

"Hale is a punk ass, if he gets out of line we will just make him have an accident, brake lines break." Happy said smiling.

"Juice, you like this girl?" Jax asked sitting back.

"Yeah, she is really sweet. Kind, I don't know where it will go, but she really is nice to be around."

"It's about time our Juicy got an old lady." Tig said clapping him on the back.

"Ok, then things haven't changed we start with part one of our plan tomorrow. Now go get some sleep." Jax smashed the gavel down and the room cleared.

Juice crept quietly back to his room and checked on Renee. Tara was sitting with her. "She is resting. I think she will be fine. Can you stay with her while I check on the boys?" Juice nodded. He hated thinking that because of him she was hurt. He thought keeping their relationship away from the club would have kept her safe, but it turned out that he just ended up getting her hurt anyway. He gently slipped next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She stirred a little in his embrace but she faded back to sleep quickly.

Chibs walked over toward the Amazon tent city looking for Kat. On his way he was distracted by a noise by the dumpster. When he went to investigate he saw her, she was facing the way sobbing silently. He wanted to go to her, but decided she needed to work out things herself. The next few days would be hard enough for everyone, why would he want to complicate his life with a woman?

By the next morning Miranda, Lilith, Jax, and Opie had been in chapel for what seemed like hours. They went over their plan time and time again. They were sending Kat in her cover was she was an escort and Chibs was gonna be her pimp. She was to plant the bug in Jorge Martinez's room at the Hilton in LA and get out. They figured if they had intel to the moving of the cartel they could control the gun and coke business and just maybe they could get enough against them to make them go away.

Chibs waited at Gemma's Benz. They were going to be using it as part of their disguise. He dropped the keys and was just bending down when the cat calls started. He looked up to see her coming toward him in a red dress that hugged every curve perfectly with Silver heels that showed off her calves perfectly. She laughed when she saw his face, "Well thank you , I see you approve of my outfit!" He blushed, "You look beautiful." Tig and Opie watched laughing as Chibs opened the door for her. "Fuck off ya bastards."

Once in LA they entered the club. He couldn't believe the change in her. She played her part perfectly; Martinez couldn't keep his hands off of her. Chibs watched from the bar as she kissed the bastard of a Mexican. Fire burned in his stomach. He hated seeing a woman have to do anything so degrading.

She approached him leaning in and whispering, "He wants me to go to his room, its 427, make sure you are at the door in case anything goes bad." Chibs took his gloves from his pocket, "Ay, I will be there."

He watched helplessly as she made her way out of the club with Martinez.

Jorge Martinez controlled the cartel's movements in California and like most men he had a large appetite for all things woman. He sat back on the couch of his hotel room and watched the little brunette make his drink. He couldn't help but get hard when she bent over a little to get the scotch from the bottom shelf of the bar. "Do you need any help baby?" She threw a look over her shoulder, "No sweetie you sit right there. I am here to serve you." His mouth watered at the things he had hoped she would do for him.

Kat slipped the sleeping pills into his glass while his attention was on her ass. She mixed his drink and moved toward him. She approached the couch handing him his drink. Martinez leaned in for his first kiss and he roughly grabbed her left tit. She smiled, "Hold on big guy we have all night." She shifted her weight and straddled his lap feeling his hard on dig into her. "Why don't you drink that baby and we will get down to business." The Mexican took the drink in a single gulp. She smiled and unbuttoned a few of her top buttons. He groaned as he began squeezing her tits. She began nipping his neck and whispering in his ear all the things she was going to do to him. He began roughly squeezing her ass cheeks; she just smiled and kissed him again. Within a few minutes Martinez was sound asleep. She positioned him on the couch with his cock out of his pants, so when he woke in the morning he would think things had gone his way. She planted the three bugs and opened the hotel room door.

Chibs had been looking at his watch wondering exactly what she had to do to plant the bugs. He hated the thought of that greasy son of a bitch touching her. He was getting ready to bust thru the door when she opened the door. "It's done; let's go before he wakes up." His eyes drifted to her dress which was unbuttoned. She blushed and quickly buttoned the dress and they made their way to the car.

When they were on their way back to Charming, he placed his hand on her knee. "Are you ok darling?" She looked at him with sad eyes, "Yes, it went fine." He moved his hand and sighed. He had always heard that Amazons were not allowed to show their emotions but he could see she was not fine.

Once they were out of the city, she needed to stop, get out of the clothes, she felt dirty. "Can we stop soon? I want to change my clothes." He heard the nerves in her voice. So the next rest stop he pulled over she bolted into the bathroom with her change of clothes. He stood outside the bathroom and listened to her. He could hear her sobs.

When she came out of the bathroom and saw he was standing there her face was bright red. "Not one word, do you understand, I will personally slit your fucking throat." She was pissed at herself for crying. She was one of the toughest bitches in her club and coming home had ripped her apart. In Nevada she had respect; she had routine, why had her mom made her come back to Charming.

He came back to the car a few minutes later. Sitting behind the wheel he tried to think of something to say, "I drink, a lot, its how I drowned it all down. I noticed you don't, just because you cry doesn't make you weak, it just makes you human. Just in case no one ever told you. Just like right now I am wondering what that mother fucker did to you back there and if I should turn the car around and flay him. So I understand how bad those pain in the arse emotions can get in the way."

She couldn't believe he had said such a sweet thing to her, "He didn't hurt me and he really didn't touch me. I am not a whore and acting like one hurts me. I will be fine, thank you…..really thank you."

Chibs nodded resting his hand on hers. She liked the feel of her hand and his. She remembered the kiss on the rooftop. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Maybe there was more to Mr. Chibs then she thought.

The next morning Juice was busy burning food in the kitchen when Chibs came in. "What the fuck are you doing you arse hole? The whole fucking place is full of smoke."

Juice looked at him defeated, "I am trying to make Renee breakfast and I am sucking out loud."

Chibs laughed, "Move over I will help you. I would hate to have to save you from Kat when you kill her sister with your cooking."

Kat stood in the door watching the two of them in the kitchen, "What are you two doing?" She crossed to get a cup of coffee.

Juice looked nervous; Kat brought a new fear in his heart. He had never knew biker girls, the thought of chicks doing what they did everyday intimidated the hell out of him. "Well you see I wanted to make Rey, Renee breakfast, but I suck at it. So Chibs was saving my ass."

Kat smiled and surprised the Scot by placing a kiss on his cheek, "Very sweet boys, very sweet. I am going to see my sister if you two don't mind."

Chibs watched her leave smiling, he looked at Juice who was grinning at him, he stopped smiling, "Get to work you little arse." Juice laughed as he started cleaning up the dishes in the sink.

Kat opened the door to Renee's room and found her sitting up watching television. Renee's face lit up when her big sister entered the room. "Oh God, I am so glad to see you. Where were you last night?"

Kat sits in the chair next to the bed. "I was on club business. Now did you want to tell me what happened? I thought you were going to get the hell out of here. Come to Nevada with me? Didn't you get the money I sent you?"

Renee sighed, "Yeah, I did. But then I met Juice and he is so sweet."

Kat leaned back in the chair, "And he's dangerous too and you thought fooling around with him would you feel like you were getting back at our sperm donor?"

Renee looked at her sister, "Yeah, but the other night Juice and I stayed at his house and dad was suppose to be gone till the next morning. Well he saw me leaving Juice's in the morning. So he made sure I knew how much he didn't want me dating a member of SAMCRO. "

Kat grabs her sister's hand, "Well you can do whatever you want. He can't control you. You are nineteen and if that kid makes you happy, well damn it Renee do something for you."

The two sisters hugged. Juice cleared his throat behind them. Turning Kat tried to hide her laugh at the sight of him holding up two plates with such a large smile. "Well enjoy your breakfast kids, I have work to do."

On her way out of the clubhouse, Chibs sees her, "Hey how about some breakfast?" She smiled, "No thanks, I am a coffee morning girl, and I haven't had near enough yet, but thanks Mr. Chibs."

He looks at his feet, "My name is Fillip." She smiles, "Ok, thank you Fillip, especially for what you did for Renee this morning." He is leaning against the sink, towel over his shoulder. She walks over and gently touches his cheek. She softly kisses his scar. Their eyes meet and she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her waist and the two are lost in each other. They are both breathing hard when they pull apart.

Miranda Stone had been watching in the doorway. One part of her, the mother figure, was overjoyed by the fact Kat had maybe found love finally, and the other part the president of the MC saw trouble brewing with the two of them. She hoped she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…the jump out

Kat spent the next few days watching Juice and Renee. They were so cute together. The kid was so quiet about his feelings for her, but they were so clearly all over his face. Chibs had been out on a run for two days and she hated the ache she had for him. She sat on the picnic table deep in thought when her mother came up behind her.

"Thinking about the Scot aren't you?"

She smiled and scuffed the ground, "Maybe, who's asking my mom or my president?"

She knew this talk was coming since the first time she looked at Chibs, "You know what happens. For you to be ok with the MC, you know how you have to leave, you keep the cut, remain a sister, but we have to strip you."

She shifted in her seat, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry mom, I know where my loyalty is."

Miranda sighed and sat next to this girl who was her daughter in every sense but blood. "If you want to be here, if you want to protect Renee and see where love can take you baby you need to do that. I will always come when you call. Just know I can't protect you from the tribunal you will have to face to be done with the Amazons."

She nodded; she had a lot to think about. She knew this life was wearing on her. She wanted to settle down somewhere, she loved to cook, maybe open a little restaurant or diner somewhere. She had the money. She had seen enough blood. Maybe some women weren't cut out for this kind of life. What if her mom was right, what if she could have a life with the Scot. At least she could try. She had to talk with Renee.

Renee was sitting holding hands with Juan Carlos when her sister walked up. Kat smiled at them both, "Hey Juice how's my sister doing today?"

Juice beamed at Renee, "She is doing great."

Kat nervously rubbed her jeans, "Do you think I could steal her from you for a few minutes?"

Juice knew something was wrong, "Sure, I will be back, do you want a drink Rey?"

Renee smiled at him loving the sound of her nickname rolling off his tongue, "That would be great." He stands and kisses Renee's cheek before turning for the clubhouse.

Renee looks at her sister who is fidgeting horribly. "What is going on?"

Kat takes a deep breath, "If I stay in Charming, will you go to school if I send you, will you live with me and let me protect you from Hale? Can I make that difference in your life now?"

Renee couldn't believe what she was asking, "You can't leave the MC you are sergeant at arms, they will kill you."

Kat shots a look around, "No, you don't know that. I just have to make it thru the stripping of my sergeant patch; I would still be a back up rider. So they won't kill me."

Renee grabs her hand, "No but they will beat you, are you ready for that?" Kat shook her head, "You don't know the beatings I have taken. I will tell them that I want to stay for you and they will understand. Some of them will hit me harder because they hate me, but most will be easy on me because I am not really leaving but retiring, for you."

Renee's eyes filled with tears, "You can't. I can't let you do this for me."

Kat hugs her sister. "You have to be here tonight, someone will have to patch me up. Make sure SAMCRO doesn't get involved, that would be my death sentence. After tonight I will be able to take care of you baby sister, just like aunt Miranda took care of me."

Chibs and Opie pulled into the parking lot of Teller Morrow and were amazed. The Amazons were packing up. He saw Juice, "The ladies are leaving us?" Juice nodded, "Yeah, you are not going to be happy with what is going down before they leave."

Chibs stopped the kid, "What is the problem? Cartel business?"

Juice sighed, "No, we are to stay inside until one of them comes to get Renee. Kat is jumping out for Renee tonight. Renee is a mess; she said they will probably beat her close to death. Come on we have to stay out of it or they will kill her."

Chibs goes inside and crosses to the bar. Tig hands him the whiskey bottle with a look of sympathy.

Kat stands in the circle of women. Miranda looks at her; she is a mixture of pride and sadness. She knows how bad this will be on her daughter and there is nothing she can do. Lilith approaches her and rips the sergeant at Arms off her cut. It is then that the group attacks. Lilith can't watch as her friend is hit over and over. Miranda grabs her arm, "Watch she can do this, she will be fine." The last of her statement is more for herself than for the girl.

Kat does her best to keep on her feet. If she gets under foot they will kill her stomping her into the ground. Someone gets her a kidney shot. She just has to make the five minute mark with these ten women beating her and she will be free. Someone bites her, she throws a right into the woman's face, "You bite like a bitch." Someone in the group rips their finger nails into her flesh. She hears Renee's screams.

Miranda watches as the younger Hale girl rushes to her sister. The Amazons pull away. Kat is doubled over in a fetal position. Miranda simply points to Kat's bike, "Her bike." Kat lays on the ground half out of it as the women make quick work of her bike, flattening tires, and taking hammers to the engine.

The members of SAMCRO stand in disbelief. The Teller-Morrow lot grows eerily quiet as the members of the Amazons get on their bikes and leave as quietly as they entered.

Kat watches them out of the one good eye she has left. She pulls herself up as they leave she has to show respect to her sisters. Tears well in her eyes as the only family she had ever known leaves her standing in the town that had almost killed her.

She feels someone holding her up, Chibs kisses her head, "Darling, what the hell did you do?"

She goes limp in his arms. Chibs carries her into the clubhouse and back to his dorm room. Tara already had her bag and was ready. "Jesus they are animals, how could they do this to someone they call their sister." Tara is beside herself as she cleans her up.

Chibs helps her while Juice sits with his arms around Renee. "Will she be ok Tara; there is a lot of blood. I tried to talk her out of it. She said this way someone could help me like Miranda helped her. Please tell me she will be ok."

Tara nods, "Yes we are going to have to wake her up every hour, she has one heck of a bump on her head." Chibs nods, "Ay I will stay with her; I am too keyed up to sleep. Juicy why don't you get Renee settled in for the night."

Tara gives him some medication for her if she wakes up complaining of pain. He sits reading in the chair next to her. His watch buzzes him at the first hour mark. "Kat, can you hear me, Kat, need you to wake up darling and tell me your name." Without opening her eyes, "You just said my name Scot man, I want whatever you are having, and maybe my head won't hurt so fucking much." He smiles, "Good to hear your ability to bust my balls is intact."

She swings her legs over the side of the bed, "Oh god".

"Where the hell are you going?"

She looks up at him, "I have to pee, unless you have a bed pan I think I have to walk in there."

Chibs scoops her up and carries her into the bathroom, she holds a harsh breath, "Oh god, I didn't think it would hurt this bad." She stands in front of the toilet trying to get down her pants, but one of her arms is in a sling and she can barely get it to move. She tries hard not to cry between the pain and the humiliation of her condition. "Can you get Renee?"

Chibs comes over and pulls down her pants, he smiles, "You know darling if you wanted me in your pants just ask. I will leave you to it though." He shuts the door leaving her sitting there in shock. She finishes up and calls out to him.

Chibs helps her up and gets her pants on her trying not to see the wonderful roundness of her prefect ass. He settles her back into bed. He sees her holding in the tears. He strokes her cheek which makes her grimace, "Darling, tears just make us human, if I were you I would take some of these pain pills that Tara left for you."

She sits staring into his hand, she has been clean for ten years and she knows that taking those pills will only push her toward wanting more. She smiles, "No, but will you let me cry on your shoulder." His heart was breaking as he let her sob into his chest. She finally fell asleep and he eased himself back into the chair. The whole time he stared at her he thought what a wonderful mystery she was.

The next day the guys were in the garage working when they saw Jacob Hale's caddie slide into the driveway. Chibs told Rat to go get Kat. He walked out into the sun with the other guys; their eyes never left the caddie. Juice made his way over to Renee.

Jacob Hale had all he was going to take of his daughter's flirt with SAMCRO. He knew her sister was gone and decided that it was time for him to drag her home no matter what. When he stepped out of the car he spotted Renee standing next to the little Puerto Rican with the lightning bolts on his head.

He smiled at her, "Well good morning sunshine. Daddy is here to take you home."

Juice stepped in front of her, "She is going anywhere with you."

Hale laughed, "Sure, what are you going to do kill me in plain sight? Renee get into the car before anyone else gets hurt. I would hate to have to have your grandfather pull some strings and get all your friends here in trouble."

He spins around to a sight that makes his knees weak. Kat is standing there bruised and beaten in a SAMCRO shirt and Chibs' sweatpants holding a baseball bat. "I will kill you in plain sight. I have been to jail I like it." Her eyes are wild.

He looks at her disgusted pointing at Kat he turns to Renee, "Do you see what being around these animals gets you? Do you want to be an ex-druggie stripper like your sister?"

Kat smiles, "Why did I turn out like that?" She edges her way toward him. He backs up against the car. The guys of SAMCRO move forward toward the car from his other side. "Why don't we tell everyone how Jacob Hale thought his fifteen year old daughter had a body he wanted to touch? Why don't we tell the group about how you tried and failed at raping your own daughter? When you couldn't get off you decided I should be beat. Why don't we tell how you thought I had died at your hands so you loaded me into your car and dumped me out on old 44. If it wasn't for these outlaws, I would have died out there. Now you wonder why I was a druggie stripper, well you have to dull the pain somehow and with my mom dead, I had nothing once I left this shit hole of a town."

She holds the baseball bat up against his crouch. "So when you address me, you will call me Miss Stone. Because that is my name, the name my mother gave me, the one that your brother David made sure found me and saved me. My MC saved me. Now Renee is happy and I am here to make sure she stays that way. (She grabs his hair making him look at Renee) See how is glowing daddy, if that look isn't present on her face every day I will know it is because of your bitch ass. Now get the fuck off their property."

Hale stops long enough to look at Kat, "I should have killed you all those years ago, this isn't over."

She laughs as he pulls out, walking toward the car flanked behind her are the boys of SAMCRO, "Don't we both wish I was dead, but you can't kill stupid."

Once the car is out of sight, she stumbles a bit. Chibs is at her side, "You were supposed to come out not try to kill the fucker."

She laughs looking up at him, "This is all I have left, my anger helps with the pain."

He helps her back in bed. Renee follows them, "I am so sorry Kat."

"Don't worry about it. I won't hurt him unless he touches you. If he does I will kill him. I owe him a big one right now."

Juice sits with Renee after dinner on the picnic table. He nestles his head against her cheek. Renee takes a deep breath; she loves the smell of his soap and the leather. She gently kisses the lightning bolt on his head. His voice is very husky, "Don't get something started you can't finish." She smiles, and inches closer to him, "I want to, I am just so scared and I want to make sure it is the right thing. You and me that is." He shakes his head, he had been dating her for over three months and every time they left each other his cock ached. The night she had stayed over he had told her what to do and she had given him head. He thought it was so cute that she had no clue what she was doing. He figured he could train her. He had listened to Tig talk about teaching his old lady everything she knew and it made Juice hot just thinking about it.

"It's alright but I might need some of your lips on me tonight."

Renee blushed, "Ok, maybe you could help me tonight too?"

Behind them Jax and Tara came out kissing and loving on each other. Juice grabbed Renee and led her up to the roof. He sits her down on the stoop and pulls her panties down to her ankles. He can feel her quiver, he leans up and kisses her deeply, and she lets a whimper escape her mouth. He pushes her hips open and gently kisses her pussy. She moans and grabs his hair. He gently licks her sweetness and slowly begins working her up into frenzy. She comes quickly, panting and sweating. He leans up against her and kisses her with the same mouth that had just made her come. "Baby are you sure you don't want to. I promise I will be gentle, I just feel like I am gonna die if I am not in you." She looks into his eyes and helps him unbuckle his pants. She nods, "Do it, please just do it."

He positions herself in between her legs and slowly he enters her. She screams out, "Ssshh, it only hurts for a few minutes." He can't believe how tight she is on his cock. He slowly increases the rhythm until she is climaxing again. He comes hard with one last thrust and collapses next to her. She snuggles into his chest right away. He kisses her head and stares up into the stars.

Chibs had decided to take Kat out on the bike since she was feeling better. They were parking as the two young lovers climaxed on the roof. Kat looks at Chibs and laughs, "Oh, god, do we have acid I can pour into my ears." Chibs leans back on her, "If it makes you feel better I think that was their first time together. He was waiting, she was a virgin."

Kat makes a strained face, "I don't think that helps and how do you know?"

He laughs, "Guys talk too love."

She smiles, "Really, when I can't wait to hear what you tell Juice about me."

With that she gets off the bike and slowly makes her way to the clubhouse. His eyes dance at the thought of the two of them being together someday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four….in the arms of an angel

Three days had passed since Kat had confronted her father in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. She now stood in front of her bike with a frown on her face. Her sisters had done a number on her baby. She had gotten several of the damaged parts off and was now making a list of what she needed for Gemma to order for her. Chibs had watched her that afternoon, chuckling to himself as she cursed when she hurt her hand or slammed a finger. It was nice to see she was a girl in most aspects of the word. Her bruises were turning dark, she laughed she wasn't fit for human contact yet. He enjoyed the way her face softened when she watched Renee with Juice. Poor Juicy was head over heels. He had walked into the garage that afternoon with a handful of flowers. Lucky kid was riding high on the love machine.

Kat walked into the garage bringing him back to reality. "Hey there, Gemma in her office."

He couldn't help but smile, she was covered in oil, "Yes darling, go on in."

Kat stood with the list in front of the matriarch of the SONS. Gemma eyeballed the woman that had made such a huge impact on Chibs. "You are one ball to the wall kind a lady."

Kat laughed, "What does that mean?"

"Just what it means, you did something big for that little girl. You scarified a lot and your being here has made someone else very happy. Just don't hurt him; he has had enough hurt in his life."

Kat nodded, she knew a threat when she heard one and coming from Gemma Teller-Morrow it was a compliments. "I don't plan on hurting anyone."

Later that night after her shower she opens the bathroom door to Chibs' standing there shirtless. He was trying to get changed before she was done. She takes in every muscle and notices where every tattoo is. He turns and sees her face, "Sorry love, just changing, we have a job tonight." She tries to find her voice, "No problem, just taking in the scenery."

He laughs nervously, "Yeah, the busted up old guy half naked in your room." The way she is looking at him makes him nervous; he has dealt with many women in his time and this little brunette maked his stomach flip flop.

She gets closer and traces her finger along the Scottish flag on his chest. "I don't see anything here that looks old or busted up." She gets on her tiptoes and brushes her lips on his, "Be safe tonight."

He had trouble concentrating, his cock is aching, but he knew he has to leave. "I will love, you be here waiting for me when I am finished." She brushes his lips again, "Yes, I will be."

That evening they help Tig settle some domestic issues with a guy trying to make a move on his old lady. When they get back to the clubhouse Chibs checked on Kat who is sound asleep.

He sets himself down at the bar with Opie and they are quietly drinking when Kat comes in. She looks so cute her hair is a mess, "Hey guys everyone good tonight?" Opie looks up and smiles, "Yeah no problems tonight." Kat goes into the kitchen, "Well I made some banana bread thinking that when you guys got back you might be hungry. When we would come in from a run we always ate and drank, you guys are probably different. It's here if you want it. Ok, heading to bed."

Chibs loves how short her shorts are as she walks away, "Darling did I wake you checking on you?" She shakes her head, "No, Renee and Juice." Opie and Chibs smile, Opie looks at her, "This is Juice's first girl he has ever had around us. He is sicking us all out with the lovey dovey shit."

Chibs nods, "Yeah, it's bad. He brought her flowers today."

Kat leans on the door frame, "Nothing wrong with flowers, girls dig flowers Scottie."

She turns and heads back to her room.

Opie laughs to himself, Chibs looks at him, "What is your problem?"

Opie stands and claps him on the back, "Oh brother you are so far gone you can't even see it yet."

He leaves Chibs and heads to bed.

When Chibs goes into the room he has been sharing with Kat he can't believe how she is laying. She is wearing just a half tank and those cute little shorts. He sees her Amazon ink on the small of her back. He runs his finger tips along her leg, she turns over, "Sorry love didn't mean to frighten you." She smiles at him, "It's ok, what are you doing?"

His hand is gently rubbing her leg, "I was just returning the favor of you touching my tat earlier. How many do you have love?"

She smiles, "Four."

"I can only see two, the one on your back and the small one on your hand. Where are the other two?"

She slowly pulls down her tank he sucks his breath in as her nipple softly pokes out from the fabric, he can barely see the top, next to her nipple is a rose. "Do you want to touch it?" He nods not speaking; he runs his fingertip along the rose, and pulling down the tank so the full nipple is exposed. She shivers and breaks out in goose bumps at his touch. He can hardly speak, "Where is the other one?" She pushes down her shorts so he can barely see her soft brown pubic hair, just above is a small poker chip. He gingerly runs his fingers along the poker chip. "Jesus Christ, Katrina." She laughs and falls into his lap, "Why don't you kiss me Scottie?" He grabs her hair and guides her to his mouth. His tongue tastes like whiskey with a faint taste of banana bread. She smiles; he pulls away, "What? Smiling when a man kisses you is a bit of a turn off."

She plays with his hair, "How was the banana bread?" He laughs, "I love my food darling, and Juicy is always making fun of my little belly I have developed." Kat straddles him, "I don't see any belly, and I see other things which are big and thick that I would love to play with."

"Well darling I can make that happen."

He lays her back on the bed, he takes off his cut and shirt laying on her kissing her neck, he loves the soft cooing noises she makes. She takes off her shirt, which allows him time to suckle and kiss her breasts. She is grabbing his hair and moaning, her back is arching, she wants him inside her so bad. She flips over on top of him and makes her way down to his pants. He tries to help her unbuckle but she slaps his hand away and looks at him like a little vixen, "Christ wept." Is all he can say as she puts his hard cock into her mouth. She licks and suckles the length of him, she gets going at such a good rhythm he so close to coming when she pulls off. He is laying there heart beating when she climbs over top him; he has never had a woman put her pussy on his mouth. He loves this; he shoves his tongue into her licking and lapping at her sweetness. She moans and grabs her breasts, "Oh Fillip, Oh god." She climaxes and he flips her on all fours and thrusts inside her. She is so tight and wet. They are moving as one when they both climax and fall exhausted on the bed.

Chibs grabs her arm as she starts to move off the bed, "Don't go, lay with me." She moves back in toward him, "I was going to shower, do you want to join me?"

He smiles and looks at her, "I can't think of anything I would rather do."

After their shower she lays down on the far side of the bed, he sighs, "Was it bad or something darling?"

She turns over, "No, why would you think that."

"Well why the fuck are you so far away?"

"I have never slept in the same bed with a man afterward, I don't know what you are looking for or what you want I figured you wanted sex, so I was trying to give you space since I have nowhere else to sleep."

He falls back on his elbow, kissing her shoulder, "Well darling, I don't let ladies stay afterward, but I want you here and I need to fall asleep with you curled up in my arms. Can you deal with that?"

She rolls over a bit, "Yeah, I can, Good night."

He nibbles on her ear and whispers, "Good night love."

The next morning she goes with some of the other women on a grocery run. She is feeling great until she comes face to face with her father.

"Well look who the bikers let out. See your bruises are getting better. Most be awful to be here in town so close to me. I have to say you did turn out to look just like your mother, trashier than your mother, but you look like her."

Kat turns and stares into his cold grey eyes, "I see you still think you can scare me. But I am not afraid of you. I promised Renee I won't hurt you and that is the only reason you are still alive."

Gemma spots the two of them, "Everything ok here?"

Kat's eyes never leave Hale's, "Everything is great Gemma, he was just leaving."

Hale looks at Gemma, "Good to see you Gemma, say hi to Clay for me."

They watch as he leaves, "Watch your back little girl, he has dark thoughts."

That night she helps the ladies cook dinner, she notices that Chibs is distracted. She takes him a plate, he smiles as she comes near him, "Hey there darling." He is drunk, "You ok sweetie?" He is miserable it is his daughter Kerrianne's birthday and he hadn't been able to talk to her. "Oh yeah, just loving my whiskey tonight darling."

Kat heads back into the kitchen where Chib's older daughter Willow is helping, she pulls Willow aside, "What's going on with your pop?"

Willow sighs, "It's my sister's birthday, her mom is a class a bitch that hangs on to my dad for some pervert reason. He sends them most of his money and always some huge gift for Kerrianne and they never call him. It breaks my heart. Just let him get shitfaced and he will be fine in the morning."

So for the rest of the night she makes herself busy in the kitchen. Jax comes in right before midnight, "Kat we are putting Chibs to bed can you give us a hand?" The guys carry him back and put him on the bed. She is taking off his boots when he comes around. He touches her face, "Oh my darling Fiona, I am so glad you are here. Where is Kerrianne? She looks so much like her mother." He kisses her. She looks at Juice she can't believe that this is happening to her.

Juice grabs his other boot, "I got this Kat, it's cool." She goes out and cuddles up on one of the couches and tries to sleep. So everything she had felt for him was purely one sided. After all who could love an ex junkie stripper biker whore as her father would say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five….a good start and a shock

Kat woke up early the next morning and borrowed a car from the garage. She drove around checking out apartments, she needed to get her life started. She found a nice two bedroom right by the park. When she gets back to Teller-Morrow she sees Chibs in the garage, he waves, and she doesn't. She finds Renee in the kitchen, "Hey kiddo what's going on today?" Renee turns and smiles at her sister. "Where were you this morning, Chibs was looking for you." She laughs, "Well I was out finding us a place, it's small but a two bedroom by the park." Renee looks at her a little disappointed, "Oh, ok, sounds great." Kat laughs, "Juan Charles can visit anytime and even stay over as long as you keep the screaming down."

Renee throws her arms around her sister. "Thank you, thank you." Kat smiles, "You are welcome, I am going to go pick out some stuff for the new place. I might even stay there tonight. You can stay here with Juice if you want till the furniture arrives."

Kat makes her way out to the garage to check on her bike which Juice had taken over the repair of. Chibs watches her walk in, and realizes she is making every effort to avoid him. So he puts himself in her way, "Good afternoon Kat, how's your day darling?" She forces a smile, "Great Mr. Chibs, if you will excuse me I think Juice has my bike ready and I need some fresh air."

He watches as she gets on her bike and takes off from the lot. He walks over to Juice, "Was I that shitfaced last night, what the fuck did I do to her?" Juice doesn't want to tell him, "You don't remember?" Chibs slaps his arm, "No you stupid fuck, and I won't ask if I did."

Juice sighs and looks at Chibs, "You called her Fiona, and I think it really hurt her."

The Scot runs a hand thru his hair, "Fuck. No wonder she won't look at me."

"She got an apartment today; Renee said she plans on staying there tonight. I think she is really pissed."

Kat takes the bike out for a good hour, before she comes back to the lot to collect her stuff. Chibs follows her into the clubhouse. "I think we should talk."

She turns and faces him, "You want to talk to me? Are you sure I think you need a long distance line to Ireland, call Fiona.

He grabs her arm as she starts to walk away, "I am sorry, I mean we aren't even anything, I had a bad night last night."

Kat looks at him, "You're right we aren't anything."

Kat turns to Jax, "Listen I need to run to Nevada for a few days, do you guys think my sister will be safe here with you."

Jax nods, "Yeah, Juice won't leave her side."

Kat nods and goes to get her bike roll packed. Chibs slumps by the bar whiskey bottle in his hand.

That night as he is sitting outside drinking his daughter Willow sits down next to him. "So do you plan on always pinning away for Fiona? Because you know I think you could have something with Kat. She seems like a nice person and I think she likes you a lot. But you chased her away, and I know what Amazons do when they are gone on runs, you might want to go get her."

Chibs watches his daughter walk away and it accords to him that she may just be right. He has spent most of his adult life waiting on a woman that just isn't going to be there for him. He liked the way Kat felt in his arms and he really loved the way she could handle herself, but yet he loved her soft side.

Willow smiled as she watched her father pull off the lot of Teller-Morrow, it was about damn time.

Kat was sitting at Club Venom in Las Vegas enjoying being home, even if it was for a few days. Her mother was overjoyed when she walked thru the door of the club. She was now sitting on the upper level having a drink, her plan was to pack her stuff up, get laid, and head out in the morning for Charming. So far into her fourth drink she figured she could reach her goal. She decided that she needed to be dancing with the hot blond that was watching her. That would be her next order of business, maybe packing could wait.

Chibs arrived at Club Venom and made his way pass several of the Amazons. Miranda meets him by the bar, "Mr. Chibs, I can't guess what would bring you to our little corner of the world." He smiled, "I am chasing your daughter, seems I made an ass of myself and I think I need to fix that."

Miranda nodded, "Well hopefully you will forgive her, she has been drinking since she got here and my Kat doesn't drink so good luck. If she allows you, you are welcome to stay here tonight."

Chibs looked over as Kat made her way to the top of a table. She had a group of young guys dancing around her on the floor. His blood boiled, Miranda grabbed his arm, "Would you be a dear and get her off that table." Chibs walked like a man on a mission, "My pleasure."

She never saw him until she was being carried over his shoulder. "Hey put me down. I was having fun. Do you know who I am?"

She was laughing hysterically when he dumped her in her room. "You don't know who I am. I am a bad person; you won't want to know me."

He scanned her room; it was small but covered with pictures of Renee and pictures of Kat at different places around the United States on her bike. She now sat giggling on the bed. Chibs sighed, "Ok love, let's get you to bed."

Kat laughed, "Well if you wanted in my pants….just ask."

She stood up and pulled down her pants, he catches her as she starts to fall over; she explodes in another round of laughter. "I am fine, let me go."

Chibs sighs as he gets her undressed and puts her in bed in a tee shirt and her panties. "You darling will need to rest and we will deal with all this in the morning."

He takes his boots and shirt off and pushes her closer to the wall. She is humming herself to sleep. He kisses her neck and cuddles into her back. He whispers, "Good night baby".

She wakes in the morning her head is splitting, she hated hangovers. As she moves she feels his hands tighten around her waist. When she turns she sees his face snuggled down into her pillow. She can't remember when he showed up. She lays there not sure how to get out of the bed without waking him up. He softly kisses her neck. "You can't escape love, I am not moving." She sighs, "Why are you here?"

"To stop you from being an arse." She smiles knowing he is right, she had come home to get away but also she figured she could blow off some steam. She leans back into him and they snuggle. He gently traces the curves of her arm with his hand. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you darlin. We are something, I don't know what yet, but we are something." She smiles, "I had hoped you thought that."

Miranda knocks at her door, "Breakfast kids."

Within ten minutes she is sitting beside him while her sisters take turns telling stories about Kat's wild days. Lilith is the first one, "Do you remember the time we lost her in the club Voodoo. We found her with three college guys in back of the club." Kat kicks her under the table, "I don't think Fillip wants to hear that one, thanks." Chibs sits grinning from ear to ear, "No this is priceless stuff right here." Miranda gets in on the fun, "Remember the day she laid her bike down on the Rt. 21. She was bleeding everywhere and kicking the shit out of the bike, like the bike didn't see the huge hole she drove it into."

Kat watched as he worked the room. Every woman there noted his charm and how gentle he could be. She still didn't understand why he had come after her. That afternoon they had her things packed up to be shipped to Charming. Some of her favorite keep sakes were in her bike roll. She kissed her mother and they traveled home.

They stopped at a diner in Lodi for dinner. Sitting across from each other they talked and laughed. She even took her foot and playfully rubbed his crouch from under the table as he sat smoking and staring at her. "That is why you turn me the fuck on." She smiled, but then the voice came from behind them.

"Well look if it isn't my tramp of a daughter and her biker flavor of the day."

Chibs stood up, she grabbed his arm. "He isn't worth it, let's pay and go, please Fillip"

Hale laughed, "Yes, please go, it would be a shame if you laid a hand on me and I had to have you put in jail, then who would protect her from me."

Kat flared at him, "I don't need anyone to protect me from you. You need someone to protect you from me!"

Chibs pulled her back, "Come on darling, we have a ride ahead of us yet."

They are turning to leave when Hale finally pushes Chibs too far, "Tell me have you touched that tight little pussy yet. I bet you have, it is tight isn't it."

Chibs turns around and clocks him sending him across a table. "You are her father you fucking asshole prick! Don't you ever talk that way about her again. As a matter of fact don't ever address her again. Come on darling." He grabs her hand and takes her to their bikes. She tries to hug him, but he is pumped full of adrenaline, "Let's just get home darling."

They make it back and Chibs helps her take her stuff into the clubhouse. She is standing there as he starts to get undressed. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" He sighs, "I couldn't raise either of my girls and here is an arse that had ever chance too and he is a fucking freak. I don't understand, I really don't, and it boils my blood. Sorry I lost it; I know you can take care of yourself."

She touches his cheek, and softly kisses him on his lips, "Honey, no man has ever done what you did for me tonight. I didn't think any man could care about me like that. Thank you."

He hugs her and she is lost in his arms, "Well you need someone to take care of you and give you the life you deserve and we are both just enough fucked up that it might just work."

She melted into his arms; she couldn't help but love the way it felt.

It had been four months since Kat had rolled into Teller-Morrow and became a part of SAMCRO. Her days were full. Renee and she had moved into that little apartment by the park. Most of the time Juice and Chibs had their cuts hanging on their door knobs and their boots under their beds. Renee had started Lodi Community College and Kat was working at Club Caracara helping Kash develop a menu. She was also cooking three nights a week at the local diner, just for steady income. Chibs came in every night he was in town just to keep an eye on her and flirt from the table. She loved having him around and since his oldest daughter got married he seemed to enjoy her distractions. But she was nervous sitting in Tara Teller's office. She had been sick for over a month and now her she had skipped a period. Tara came into her office.

"So sorry, I have a million things going on today. But I have your results."

Kat sat on the edge of her chair, "Well, tell me everything is fine."

Tara smiled, "Yup, you and the baby look great."

Kat felt sick, she leaned back in the chair. The room started to spin. Tara jumped up and came to her side. "Put your head between your legs, come on you are fine."

She looked up at Tara, "What is Fillip going to say, he just married off his oldest daughter….oh god."

Tara smiled and patted her back, "It has worked out great for Tig and Kash, he is more human now, and Jax says they were god sends."

Kat just looked at her, "How do I tell him, we aren't even…I am just ….he's still married to Fiona…oh Jesus."

Tara walked her out. Kat rode her bike back to the house. When she pulled up in the drive way she saw Juice and Chibs' bikes were already there. They had been gone for two days on a run. She didn't even have time to tell Renee alone. She walked slowly to the door, absently rubbing her belly.

Chibs stood at the stove cooking some salmon he had picked up on his way over. He had Juice peeling potatoes while Renee was in the shower. "Hey watch what you are doing you fucker, you missed a whole side of the peel." Juice laughed, "Sorry I was thinking about being a bar of soap." Chibs slapped at his shoulder, "Well focus on the meal we are making for our ladies you stud you." He heard the back door open and close and looked up to see Kat looking a bit green.

The smell of the fish had hit her as soon as she opened the door. She saw the two of them standing there and she ran as quickly as she could to her bathroom. She didn't even get the door shut she was so sick. Chibs came down the hall after her. He grabbed her hair, "Darling, are you still sick? I thought you were seeing the doctor today." She looked up at him and another wave hit her. He grabbed her hair again, "Lord woman if I didn't know better I would think you were pregnant." She stared into the bowl and tears rolled down her cheeks. Chibs stood there as his own words sunk in. "Darling are you pregnant?" She couldn't look at him, she knew he would leave, they were just dating, nothing more. She slowly shook her head. He leaned back against the frame of the door. He had never guessed that he would be a father at forty six. Kat felt another wave hit her; Chibs grabbed a washcloth and wet it holding it against her forehead. "When Fiona was pregnant with Kerrianne this helped." He was still in shock when Juice came in, "Chibs, I am burning the fish." Just the word fish sent her into another round.

Chibs looked at her, "Oh Jesus, it's the fish." He rushed past Juice and began opening the windows in the kitchen. "Juicy boy get that window in the living room open and turn on the fan." He took the fish outside and dumped it into the trash. Juice stood looking at him, "What the hell?"

Chibs ran a hand thru his hair still reeling from the news that he would be a daddy again. "Can you take Renee and go pick up some Chinese food and bring it back? Kat and I need to talk." Renee came out still drying her hair, "What's going on?" Juice smiled at her, "I brunt the fish, come with me to get Chinese."

Once they were on Juice's bike and safely down the street, Chibs threw some cold water on his face and headed into her bedroom.

Kat was sitting on the side of the bed; tears were quietly running down her face. She heard him behind her, "I don't expect anything from you Fillip, I know this isn't a ….I don't know what this is between us. I must have missed a dose of my pill, I am sorry. Just go ahead and get your stuff and go. I don't blame you."

Chibs stood in silence, his voice was low, "Why do you think I would want to be done with you?"

Kat shrugs her shoulders, Chibs kneels down in front of her, "Kat, I love you; I know I have never said it before, but I can't wait to see you. I haven't been with anyone else since we started our relationship. I am scared, I am an old man and now I will probably have grandkids as old as this kid. But a wee one is a blessing. How could you think I would want you less?"

She sobs, "But I didn't want this, not like this, I don't want you to feel trapped."

He buries his head into her tummy and hugs her, "Sometimes accidents are the best gifts, look at my Willow. This baby will be so loved and spoiled, look at all the people who will love this little one."

He wipes at her tears with his rough hand, "Come one love, we have to tell Renee and Juice, I only got them out of the house for a few minutes. I tried to clear out the fish smell." He says smiling at her.

She laughs through her tears, "Yeah, please no more fish for awhile." He hugs her as they hear the back door open. He grabs her hand and leads her to the living room.

Renee looks at her sister, "What happened? Did you guys break up?"

Chibs smiles, "No we are going to have to move, this place is getting too small for the four of us." Renee looks at Kat. Kat smiles, "Chibs and I are going to have a baby."

Renee looks at them and at Juice, "Oh my god, really, oh god, this is great." She grabs her sister and hugs her hard. Juice claps Chibs on the back, "Nice going old man."

Chibs takes a big gulp of beer, "Laugh it up kid, you will be this old very soon."

They ate and laughed about Kat not being able to stand the smell of fish. She jumped in the shower after dinner. As she stood letting the water hit her and rubbing her belly, Chibs stood in the door way watching her. He stripped down and slid into the shower behind her. Taking the soap he rubbed suds all over her tummy and kissing her neck softly. She turned around and kissed him allowing her tongue to suckle his, she felt him growing hard against her. She took her hand and gently teased at his cock. He moaned, and meets her mouth with yet another hot deep kiss. She smiled as he lovingly rubbed his whiskers on her cheek. "Would you care to join me in bed my love? She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I thought you would never ask Mr. Telford."

She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off with as he half chased her into the bedroom, "Come here you little vixen." She giggled as he pins her to the bed. They hear a pounding on the wall, Juice's voice floats in to them, "Hey knock it off I don't want you to hurt my future niece or nephew in there." Chibs sighs, "Shut up you prick." They hear Renee and Juice laughing their asses off.

Chibs looks down at her, "The new house will have two floors, one floor for those two idiots and the other for us and the baby." She looks at him, "You really want to be together full time, are you sure?"

Chibs smiles at her, "I am so sure. You just have to come with me to tell Happy and Willow. I might need you to ride me home if she kicks my ass. Now where was I ?" He nibbles at her left breast, "Yes this is where I was."

The next day they are sitting in Willow's living room listening to her and Happy talk about their new puppy that though very cute is now named destruction, because that is all she does is tear things up. Chibs looks like he may be sick and Kat is enjoying watching him sweat.

"Well we came over because we wanted you to know that we are having a baby."

Willow chokes on her pop she was drinking, "Having a baby what?"

Chibs looks at her, "A baby person, like us, the two of us are having one."

Willow smiles at her dad and then Kat, "Its about fucking time you got Fiona out of your system." She hugs Kat so hard her ribs hurt. Happy hugs Chibs, "It is great our kids can grow up together."

Willow shots him a look, "We aren't ready just yet, but soon I told Happy."

Chibs hugs his daughter, but he is thinking of the daughter he doesn't know that well and her mother who he is still married too. He knows he needs to start fresh, but how will he do that. Kat sees his face and knows he is far away. She hopes that someday she will be enough for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six…..Irish invasion

The next month moves quickly. The four of them find a spilt level house near Teller-Morrow. It has a large garage and a fenced in back yard. Juice and Renee claim the downstairs which would have made a great family room, as their room because it has a full bath attached. Chibs and Kat get the three bedrooms upstairs for them and the baby. They are all moved in when Chibs gets a mysterious phone call one night before bed. He comes into the bedroom looking rattled.

"Love, I have to run to the club. I will call you if I can't make it home tonight."

Kat looks up from her book, "Ok, can I do anything?"

"No, I will be home later."

Chibs gets on his bike and heads for Teller-Morrow. When he walks in Fiona is waiting at the bar. She turns and smiles at him, "Well Fillip darling, I am so glad you are here. I was beginning to wonder what your new little tramp had that I don't have."

"Did you bring Kerrianne with you?"

"No, she is at school. I just overheard her and Willow talking about your new arrival that is coming soon. Fillip why do you do this to yourself? You know as well as I do that no one will love you like I do."

He nervously runs his hand thru his hair, "Fiona, Jimmy O has been died for three years and you haven't tried once to contact me. I send you all the money I can, I hardly get to talk to my own daughter, now you show up here."

She leans closer to him, "Well if you don't love me why haven't you filed for divorce? You have enough money, you could do it."

He didn't know how to answer her.

Willow was on a mission. Her sister had called and warned her that Fiona was in town to upset her father's happiness. She went to his house to stop him but Kat answered the door, "Hey Will, you just missed your dad. He went to the club."

Willow was pissed, "Get dressed we have to go. Fiona is at the club."

Kat sits on the steps behind her, "Well if she is here what can I do? He loves her I can't fight with the love he has for her."

Willow shakes her, "Knock it off; one of us is going to have a happy fucking ending. Get dressed sister, and fight for your man." She runs up the stairs and returns dressed minutes later.

Kat steps into the clubhouse just as Fiona kisses Chibs, and he kisses her back. Kat goes into protective mode, "Well I see you had pressing club business. Good to meet you Fiona, just showed up in time to stop him from being happy. That is your MO isn't it?"

Chibs stands up, "Love, it's not what you think."

Kat slaps him hard, "Don't worry Fillip, this kid probably isn't yours anyway, you know us whores. You have your little Irish Ice Queen, I am sure she will make you happier than I ever could."

Kat leaves and Willow walks up to her father and slaps him across the face, "Bastard."

Fiona laughs behind him, "Oh dear boy, why do you even try to be happy with anyone else? You know I am the only one for you."

He turns on Fiona, "You don't make me happy, you don't give a shit about me or Kerrianne, and you are just as bad as Jimmy O was. Too fucking bad you didn't die with him. Find a hotel room you aren't staying here. Go home Fiona."

Chibs goes out and gets on his bike trying to beat ass home to Kat. When he arrives Juice is in the drive way smoking and pacing. "What the fuck did you do?"

"What is going on? What is she doing?"

"She is going ape shit in there. Willow has called Tara hoping they can give her something to calm down with. She is throwing your shit all over the place."

Tara pulls up and sneers at Chibs. He leans on his bike, "Fuck, Kat saw me kiss Fiona"

Juice looks at him, "Why? Where the hell has Fiona been Chibs? You have a chance for everything you never had with Fiona and you are going to throw it all away because she comes here one night out of three years. Who the fuck are you? Get in there and take care of your old lady."

Chibs nods and goes into the house. Juice was right she tore up anything she could get her hands on. Willow stands at the top of the stairs, "Why the fuck are you here? Isn't your little Irish cunt waiting?"

Chibs stops and looks at his daughter, "You have every right to be pissed with me for many reasons, but you won't talk to me like that I am still your dad."

Willow steps away from the stairs, Chibs heads toward their bedroom. Tara is sitting on the edge of the bed; she doesn't turn around and face him. "I gave her something to calm her down. Chibs if you plan on staying with Fiona you need to leave. She doesn't need any more stress." Renee won't even look at him. "Yes, you have done enough."

Chibs sits on the bed behind Kat, "I sent Fiona packing. I am here."

Renee looks at him coldly, "Don't stay for the baby; we know how to raise children without a father in this house."

Chibs nods, "Ay, and I deserve your hate right now Renee, but I promise I won't hurt her again. I will sit with her and clean up the mess. Everyone needs to get some rest."

He cleaned downstairs first putting pictures back on walls and picking up glass. When he had moved into the bedroom finally she began to stir. Her head was fuzzy, she remembered the hurt she was feeling and she barely remembered losing it when she got back. She struggled to get up, she almost fell. Chibs grabbed her, "Love where are you going?"

"I have to check on Renee, she was so sad earlier, I have to make sure she is ok."

He gently helped her back onto the bed, "She is fine, love, she is sleeping."

"Oh good, I am so glad." She drifted back off to sleep.

In the morning she awoke. Chibs was lying next to her. He had taken off his shirt but his pants were still on. Last night came screaming back to her. She got up as quietly as she could and dressed. At four months she had started wearing maternity clothes, she hated them today. She quietly got her purse and got in her truck that Chibs had bought as a happy baby present. She drove to the diner in town for a quiet breakfast.

Her phone rang after she had ordered, "Renee I am fine. I just went out for some breakfast and to think."

Chibs' voice floated back at her, "I knew you won't answer if I used my phone, love."

"I can't do this now,….." Her voice trailed off as she saw her father approach with a huge grin on his face.

"Well look what we have here. It seems the slut is now having a baby and where is your husband; oh wait women like you don't have husbands. Tell me something, let's be honest do you even know who the father is of this one?"

Chibs could hear ever word, before she closed the phone. He was on his bike and headed for the diner. Kat sat frozen in fear, "Leave me alone, you are doing this in front of witnesses, should I scream rape?"

Jacob Hale just laughed, "You wish you little bitch. I was drunk that night I didn't know what I was doing and we both know I am not your father, you should look to Clay Morrow to find out who your real daddy is."

"Shut up, you don't know anything, my mother was a good woman, and she killed herself because of you."

"Your mother killed herself because she was a druggie slut like you!"

Before Hale can say anymore, Chibs spins him around and clocks him. Juice is close behind trying to get Chibs off Hale, Kat steps in, "Chibs, he will have you thrown in jail, you have to stop or he will, just leave him be."

Chibs spats on Hale who is lying in a pile on the floor. "Don't worry Katrina, I won't tell your real daddy, it would really screw things up for you and then little Renee she doesn't know either does she."

Kat walks over and kicks him several times in the ribs; Chibs picks her up and walks her out of the diner. Outside she screams, "Get the fuck off of me, this isn't your problem anymore." She gets in the truck and drives away. Chibs stands there with Juice; he puts his hands on his head, "Jesus Christ."

Kat doesn't go home she just drives. She spent most of the day in Lodi sitting and thinking. She decides the best thing for her to do is to go to Clay Morrow and tell him what she has been told and let him sort it out.

She knocks on Gemma and Clay's door. Gemma smiles, "Hey darling, can I help you with something?" She nods, "Yes, can I talk to you and Clay please." Gemma notices how pale and tired the little brunette looks, "Sure honey come in can I get you some water." Kat shakes her head yes. Clay comes in and smiles at her. "Hey Kat is Chibs with you?"

"No sir, just me, I needed to talk to you and Gemma if you have time."

Gemma brings her a bottle of water and they sit down. "I don't know where to start. Clay did you ever date a woman named Sandy Merit?"

Clay stares at her, "Yeah I did, your mom, years ago, I was young just a prospect for SAMCRO."

"Did you know that my mom was pregnant when she married Jacob Hale?"

Clay's mouth twists, "No, she couldn't have been."

Gemma grabs his hand and reaches over for Kat's. "Go on baby, say it, and tell him."

Tears fill Kat's eyes, "My mom told me before she died that you were my father, not Jacob Hale. Because he believed that he raped and dumped my body that night. I don't know if it's true, but if someone else is my father, at least I won't have to live with the fact that my father raped me."

Clay sits staring at her, "I don't know honey, I really don't know. But I know this; no real father would do that to his daughter." Clay gets up and hugs Kat. "If you need this answered we can do a blood test. I will do that for you."

Kat nods, "That would be great, at least that way I will know. I have never told anyone what I have told you today. Until we know please don't mention this to Renee."

Gemma looks at the girl who is a mess across from her, "How about I take you home, you shouldn't drive, I am sure Chibs is looking for you."

Kat laughs, "No I can drive home, don't worry about me. I am tough."

Clay and Gemma watch her pull away. Gemma looks at her husband, "What are you going to do if she is your daughter?"

He looks at his hands, "Kill Jacob Hale." He silently walks back into the bedroom and lies down. A cold shiver goes up Gemma's back.

Once she reached home Kat saw the front curtains move. She knew he was waiting up for her. Once inside she makes her way into the kitchen. She just realized she hadn't eaten all day. Chibs is sitting at the dining room table. "Love, can I make you something?"

She shrugs, "Why are you here?"

"Because I live here remember, my name is on the mortgage too."

She turns and looks at him, "I can have it removed and pay you back all the money you put into it. Hell I know the score Fillip, I am just a little croweater. That's all I am, I don't have your crow and I won't ever be married to you because of Fiona. I am just some dumb ass croweater that got knocked up. Playing house has been fun but…." The room gets swimmy and she tries to stop herself before she hits the floor. The next thing she knows Chibs is shaking her, "Kat, Katrina wake up damn it."

Renee sounds scared, "She is coming around, Juice tell the paramedics to hurry there is so much blood."

"Kat, can you hear me love? Stay with me."

It feels like it took forever for the paramedics to get there. There is blood gushing everywhere. Chibs knows that the baby is gone, but he holds onto hope that maybe the little one can be saved. He climbs into the ambulance with Kat, he looks at Juice, "Call Clay and tell him and Willow."

At the hospital he is waiting alone. He is crazed in his mind, he did this, because of Fiona, and Hale did this. He wants to hurt someone. Clay and Gemma rush inside the emergency room. They see Chibs, "What the hell happened?" Chibs looks at Clay, "She collapsed there was blood everywhere. Fiona turned up last night and it upset Kat."

Gemma slaps his shoulder, "Tell me you sent that Irish gash on her way."

He nods his head, "Ay I did, and I choose Kat and our little one."

Clay sits down next to him, "Shit, where is the doctor?"

Tara and Willow arrive minutes later. Clay pulls Tara aside, "I think Kat might be my daughter can you do a DNA test for me?" Tara stares at him wide eyed at first, "Yeah, Clay I can do that for you."

The doctor comes out and Chibs is the first one to him. "How is our girl?"

"We stopped the bleeding, the placenta had dropped below the baby, we are going to do a small surgery to sew up her cervix and hopefully that combined with bed rest will give this baby a good chance, his heart beat is very strong."

Chibs has tears roll down his cheeks, "It's a boy? And he might make it?"

The doctor smiles, "I think it is very much possible, you acted quick and got her here right away. You should be able to see her in a few hours. We will keep you updated."

Chibs sits down folding his hands, he hasn't prayed in so long, but he feels that he needs to thank God for protecting his family. Willow touches his arm, Chibs smiles and kisses her face, "They are going to be ok, and they think they will be fine, you are going to have a brother dear heart."

Willow smiles and hugs her father. Chibs sits there and waits for the doctor. After a few hours they take him to her room. She isn't awake yet; he sits and talks to her belly not knowing that Clay Morrow is listening at the door.

"Hey little guy, this is your pop out here. You need to knock this shit off. Your mum and I don't want to see you for another few months; we have a lot of shit to get done. Now you leave your mum alone for awhile and let her feel better. Because I love you both you know."

Clay slips in the room, "Do you mind if I stay with you?"

Chibs looks up, "Sure, they said she won't wake up probably till tomorrow morning."

Clay settles down into the chair next to him, "It's ok, Tara said they would rush our little blood test, so maybe tomorrow I will have some news for her."

She wakes up around dawn and finds the two men sleeping sound. She reaches down and feels the baby bump is still there. She gently brushes Chibs' hand; his eyes flutter open, "Love, are you ok? I am here, the baby is fine, they had to do a little surgery to sew your cervix closed, but they think with rest you should be ok, both of you. They said his heart is strong."

She nods and tears come to her eyes, "It's a boy." He nods. Clay stirs next to Chibs, "Hey there how's our girl."

She can only nod. She only talked to Clay that night about the possibility that he could be her father and now he sat at her bed side, which was more than Jacob Hale had done for her in thirty one years of life.

Chibs softly touched her hair, "Love, get some sleep. We will be here when you wake up."

She is sitting up and Chibs is force feeding her jello when Clay comes in with Gemma. He looks tired from his night in the hospital chair. She tries to read his face, "I am sorry kid."

Kat nods, "Its ok Clay I had to ask, I am sorry that I put you thru all this, my mom was very sick, she made a mistake."

Clay's eyes meet hers, "No, If I had known you were mine, you never would have been in that house. I hope you will forgive me."

Kat sat stunned as the big old bear of a biker hugs her, tears are welling in his eyes, she looks behind him and Gemma has her hand to her mouth tears are falling down her face. "Really, you are …you really are my father." Her tears fall freely. She wasn't Jacob Hale's daughter she was a Morrow. Life seemed different. Life seemed like it couldn't get much better holding her father there in the hospital with the man she loved and a baby on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven….family…ugh

Miranda Stone stood in the bedroom looking at her daughter. "I am here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. We need to keep that little man in there as long as we can."

Kat frowned, with her mother there she wasn't going to get away with anything, Chibs sometimes fell asleep which let her roam the house and stretch her legs. She sat glaring at Chibs who was smiling at her from the hall. Bloody bastard must have called her after finding her two days ago sitting on the back porch. "Mom you have important business in Vegas, I am fine. Renee and the rest of the family here have me. Gemma comes everyday too."

Miranda hating hearing that bitch's name come from her daughter's lips, "Well Gemma isn't your mom. I raised you, you are my child. Now I will be here till Chibs is back from his run. Now I am going to unpack my things and start some dinner."

Chibs stood in the door frame chuckling, "I see I am leaving you in wonderful hands."

She still really wasn't talking to him, she kept all her responds simple, she wasn't going to let him just sweet talk his way back into her bed, let alone her heart. "Very funny asshole, I can't believe you called my mom. Renee is here she would take fine care of me."

Chibs sits on the edge of the bed, "Yeah but remember your sister won't be around all day, she has school and I am sorry love I don't trust you." She sighs and falls back against the head board. She sits rubbing her tummy, "Yes that is your daddy a real asshole, I will teach you not to be like him."

He opens his dresser and glances over his shoulder glaring at her. Lately she is so passive aggressive he just wants to slap the bitter out of her mouth. He knew that he had hurt her and he had a lot of ground to cover. He had hoped that after this run they might have something to celebrate. He was going to file divorce papers. He had talked with Kerrianne and told her everything. About Kat, the baby, and her mother's visit. Kerrianne had given him her blessing to be happy. That had meant the world to him. Now packing his bag he had a little hop in his step, Nevada had beautiful women and lots of whiskey and he had been playing nurse maid for weeks now. He figured a few lap dances and some rot gut whiskey should make him feel better, blow some steam off.

Kat sat watching him pack, she knew he was excited to go. Hell she would give anything to be on a run right now instead of cooped up here with her mother and Renee. Even Gemma was smothering her. She sat rubbing her belly and staring at the wall when she heard Clay's voice at the door. "Room for one more?" She smiled as he came into the room. After finding out that she was his daughter, Clay had made a point of stopping by or at least calling everyday to check up on her and the baby.

Chibs slapped him on the back, "Clay I should be ready in five. Got to run to the kitchen and leave Miranda some numbers. Be right back love."

Clay stood nervously looking at his daughter. He still wasn't sure what to say to her, here she was a grown woman, who had a life, he fumbled with the baby hat in his pocket. Maybe it was a stupid ass thing to give her. He had one made for both of his other grandsons Abel and Thomas. He took the blue baby cap out of his cut. He was shaking a little when he gave it to her. "For my grandson, he will after all be a SON." She looked at the little hat and grinned. She couldn't believe he had one made for her boy. "Thank you so much, this is the sweetest gift, what made you think to do this?" He looked down at the floor slowly making himself look at her. "All my grandsons have had one; this little guy isn't going to be any different." She grabbed his hand, "Thank you Clay, this is wonderful." He nodded, as he was leaving he turned, "When I get back maybe you might think about calling me dad." She smiled, not sure what to say, she hadn't had a father, not really. "See you when we get back Kat." Chibs walked in as he left. He saw her face as she sat holding the little blue hat. "You ok, love?"

She smiled and nodded, "Better than just ok."

That night had flown by. Miranda had made them a huge pasta dinner. They had crashed in Kat's room watching horror movies and laughing. The house had finally quieted down when Kat heard Renee screaming. She and Miranda were down the stairs in Renee's room before Jacob Hale could wink. He was standing over Renee with a gun. He had been drinking, "This doesn't concern you two, walk away, this is between me and my daughter. She is leaving here tonight with me."

Kat stepped forward, "You will leave here now, Miranda and I both have killed before, we know where to leave the bodies, now you get the fuck out of my house."

Hale sneered, he came at Kat holding the gun at her head, "I should have killed you years ago and none of this would be happening now. You have been nothing but a pain in my ass. Maybe I should do it now." Renee hit him from behind, he stepped sideways and accidentally pulling the trigger. Kat moved, the bullet hit her in the upper abdomen, she fell to the floor. Hale was in shock, he ran from the house.

Miranda was above her putting pressure on the wound. Renee was screaming into her cell phone. Kat felt like she was slipping into a warm bath. Everything was so calm; there were beautiful lights and her mother's face.

Chibs, Juice, and Clay rushed back toward Charming. Tara had called, "There has been an accident, Kat has been hurt you have to come home." She won't give any of them anymore information. When they finally walked thru the doors of St. Thomas they found Miranda, Renee, and Gemma. Juice went to Renee who still had her sister's blood on her clothes; she hugged his neck and sobbed. He sat in a chair and pulled her into his lap. Clay and Chibs walked toward Tara. "I am sorry boys, the baby didn't make it. The bullet hit the baby, he had no chance." Chibs sunk to one knee; he felt he would throw up if he stood. Clay put his hand on his shoulder, "What about Kat, how bad?" Tara shook her head, "To early, the surgeon gave her a fifty fifty shot, she took the bullet to the lung and liver, there was a lot of damage they had to repair. She is in ICU, they have her on a respirator, and she is really struggling. I will take you to her as soon as I can."

She turned and disappeared into the surgery area. Clay turns and finds Gemma behind him. She hugs him, "Baby just hold it in, I am here. She will be fine, she is tough. Just hold yourself together." He nods not letting her go. Chibs is still kneeling on the floor, Miranda places her hand on his shoulder, "Come on Chibs stand up. You have to keep yourself together for her. She is fighting hard in there."

He stands keeping himself steady by holding onto Miranda, his eyes are full of tears, "How did this happen?"

Renee moves off of Juice's lap and stands in front of him, "Its all my fault, my father came for me tonight. He knew you were all gone, he had a gun, and he was going to make me go with him. If I won't have screamed out, Kat would never have been in the room." Chibs puts his arm around the girl. "No, your sister was right where she had to be, between you and that crazy fuck. So he shot my girl, he killed my son?"

Miranda draws a ragged breath, "Yes, I don't think he meant to, but yes, he shot her. There is blood all over that room. I have seen bullet wounds, but he got her just right, if she lives it will be a miracle."

A few hours later a nurse brings Chibs and Clay into her ICU room. "Remember visits are limited to two people at a time."

Chibs moves close to the bed, sobs are wrecking his body, he touches her hair, "Oh darling one, what did he do to you?" He turned and saw Clay had tears streaming down his face, in all his years at SAMCRO he had never seen the man cry. He hugged him, "It's alright brother, she will be ok, we just have to stay positive." Clay nodded pulling away and getting himself under control, "Hale is a dead man." Chibs nodded, "Yes, yes he is."

Her condition slowly improved over the next four days. The rest of the guys were back from the run. She needed blood transfusions so the guys took turns donating hoping that their blood would help her or someone else. They had finally taken her off the breathing machine and she was slowly starting to come out of the sedation. Chibs or Clay was always at her side. Clay had gone home to shower and nap so Gemma was sitting with Chibs, who had fallen asleep, his head on the bed holding her hand.

Her eyes fluttered and the brightness of the room flooded into her brain. She remembered fighting with Hale and the gun going off, she remembered her mother's face. She moved her hand waking Chibs, he and Gemma stood up. Kat opened her eyes, a look of confusion hit her, "What happened?" she whispered. Chibs stroked her hair, "You gave us all a big scare." Her eyes darted around the room, "Where is Renee? Did he take her? Did I stop him?" Chibs shook his head, "Ay love, just rest now, Renee is safe and sound. We sent her to school today. Juice is shadowing her to all her classes. She is in good hands."

"Fillip, I am sorry about the baby, my mother said she would take good care of him." Her eyes closed and she floated back off to sleep. He wiped at his eyes, "How did she know about the baby Gem?"

Gemma patted his back, "A mother just knows sweetheart, a mother just knows."

She awoke later in a different room. The room was filled with flowers. She was more alert this time. Chibs was sound asleep on the couch. Clay stirred next to her, taking her hand and smiling at her, "Hello baby girl glad to see you decided to join us."

Tears were hot in her eyes, "He killed my baby."

Clay swallowed hard against the emotion building in his throat, he shook his head, and "Tara said the baby was gone fast. He didn't suffer." He brushed the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I should have stayed upstairs, and my son would be alive."

Clay looked at her, moving over to the bed; Chibs sat up and listened to them, "You don't know that. If you won't have gone down there, he might have hurt Renee and then shot you and Miranda in your beds. He is crazy. You can't ever second guess yourself for taking care of your family. Do you hear me?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I know."

His grin spread, "On the upside, there is nowhere he can hide, your mother is the head of the Amazons and your father is one of the founding members of SAMCRO. He is fucked."

"I wish I had been your daughter a long time ago. I think you would have done a great job with me."

He laughed, "Oh yeah, just ask Jax I am father of the fucking year."

Kat looks at her hands, "Compared to what I have known, you are thank you Clay."

He kisses her cheek, "I think if you want you should call me Dad, that way people won't be confused, seeing you with two old fuckers, they will know I am your dad not Chibs." He says laughing shooting Chibs a grin, which Chibs returns with a middle finger.

Kat smiles, "I would love to call you dad." They hug; Clay pulls away, "Your mom would be proud of you and all you have overcome. Miranda has done right by you and for that I will always be in her debt. Now I will leave you with the other old guy that loves you." He pauses at the door, "Don't ever scare your old man like this again, my heart can't take it."

Kat looks at Chibs; he crosses the room and sits on the bed, "Well love." She breaks and tears run hot down her cheeks, he holds her knowing nothing he says will help her with the pain she is feeling.

A few days later Clay and Chibs are quietly talking on the couch while the nurse is removing her IV. If she has a good night she can go home the following day. Gemma is standing near the bed with Miranda, "So going home tomorrow, everyone will be at the house; I thought a celebration was in order. Just a dinner, having everyone together always seems to help when things like this happen." Kat nods smiling at Miranda, she never imaged she would have such a large family. It had always been just the two of them. Kat keeps straining her neck to see what Clay and Chibs are doing. She doesn't like the look the two of them have.

Chibs makes his way over to her side, "Love we have to duck out for a wee bit, just some club business to take care of. Miranda will you stay with our girl till we get back." Miranda agrees and the two leave quickly.

They park outside of Jacob Hale's office. His caddie sitting in the Mayor's spot. Chibs and Clay put their gloves on and pull the baseball bats off the back of their bikes. Clay smiles at Chibs, "Brother, you can have first swing." Chibs smiles, "It is so my pleasure."

Upstairs in his office Jacob Hale hears the glass and the scream of his car alarm. He runs outside to see Clay and Chibs sitting on their bikes; his car is nothing more than a large piece of scrap metal and broken glass. Clay smiles, "Wow, vandalizism and here in Charming. Did you see anything Chibs?" Chibs smiles coldly, "I didn't see a thing Clay, but then again I am so distracted with the death of my son and almost losing my lady. Did you see anything?"

Clay grins wider, "No, craziest thing, don't you think Hale, and something tells me all the security cameras in the area have either be turned off or broken. Damn, shit luck for you Hale."

Hale stands their clenching his fist, "You bastards can't do this to me, and I am the Mayor."

Clay leans forward on the handlebars of his bike, "You know Hale, I am not a young man anymore, but this fellow here he has a good fifteen years on me and he would love nothing more than gut you from dick to mouth. If I were you I would be careful. Charming can be a dangerous place for baby rapist and murder. You have a good day now."

The two pull away leaving Hale to shake in the wake of the realization he had finally pushed SAMCRO too far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8….a long fall down

Chibs sat in the clubhouse smiling. He held in his hand something that would crash Jacob Hale. Juice was a great little intel gatherer. Kat and Willow were gone for the weekend so that left Chibs and Clay alone to enjoy setting the stage for what was coming.

Clay looked at the folder that Chibs had and grinned, "Well our friend Hale has no money to pay back his Japanese investors. They are not going to be please that he has already spent his money and now Charming Heights isn't going to be going thru."

"Ay, all Juicy has to do is send one email to a few of the investors closest friends and he will be dead but not by our hands."

Clay leans back in his chair taking a long drag on his cigar. "If we are lucky it will take our Asian friends a few weeks to get to our shores and we can enjoy fucking with Hale all on our own."

The rest of the guys come in and they put their personal anger aside and focus on the club's business.

That night Clay and Chibs make their way into Hale's house. They found out from Juice's informant at the court house that he was going out of town for the weekend. Clay finds pictures of Hale's two wives and puts them on the couch in the living room. Chibs tears apart his bedroom leaving all the valuables in a pile but breaking up all the furniture and ripping apart Hale's clothes. He finds Clay in the dining room breaking china and pouring chocolate sauce on the floor of the nice white carpet.

"Brother we need to go; Juice said he could only keep the security system off line for so long."

Clay looks up and smiles at Chibs, "All done here brother."

The next night they are at Gemma and Clay's house for a dinner when a knock comes to the door. Gemma opens the door to see Jacob Hale standing there, "What do you want?"

He holds his hands up, "Nothing, I just want to talk to Kat for a few minutes."

Chibs and Clay make their way into the kitchen, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Kat puts her hand on Clay's chest, "I got this. It's ok, what can he do to me with all of you in here. He doesn't scare me."

Chibs and Clay go out on the side door stairs and glare at Hale as he and Kat walk down the drive. "What do you want you are disturbing a family meal?"

"I need you to do me a favor, one for your mother, tell SAMCRO to back off me. They destroyed my house. They have threatened my life Kat, please, I will leave Renee alone."

Her eyes narrowed at the two figures standing by the back door, "Listen I don't think Clay or Chibs would hurt you, I will say something to them for mom, but you will stay away from all of us."

Hale nods and backs up into his car. Chibs and Clay watch him as he pulls away. Chibs throws down his cigarette; he can tell by the way Kat is walking she isn't happy. "BOTH of you in the house."

Clay chuckles, knowing his yelling at won't be half as bad as Chibs going home with her. Gemma stands in the kitchen glaring at him. "What did these two assholes do?"

Kat folds her arms staring at them, "Tell her daddy what you did."

Clay smiled and leans against the sink, "Nothing any other father won't do. Just making sure that asshole knows to leave my family alone. It was all my idea, Chibs just went along so I didn't get carried away I swear."

Chibs looks at her, "Darling, we just wanted him to leave you and Renee alone. That's all."

Gemma glares at them as she puts an arm around Kat, "Let's eat my dinner is getting cold."

The rest of the dinner Kat is quiet as the others laugh and enjoy.

She finishes helping the other ladies with dishes and she motions to Clay who follows her outside. "I don't want you to hurt Hale; it is for me and Renee to take care of. You don't understand how it feels that the two of you are putting yourselves in danger for me."

Clay hugs his daughter, "It is something I would do for anyone I love. If I don't take lead on this Chibs will end up in prison. I promise, we are just fucking with him a little. I swear."

She sighs, "I hope so, Gemma is gonna chew you a new ass when I leave."

He shrugs and grins, "Story of my fucking life."

Chibs waited on the bike as she talked with Clay. "Everything ok darling?"

She climbs on and wraps her legs around him, "Nope, but I am going to make it ok."

When they arrive at home she goes upstairs without saying a word. He turns off the lights and makes his way to their room. She is standing in a red sheer tank with matching briefs. He wraps his arms around her waist, he inhales her scent, "I think we had a tiff, I think we should make up and you know how much I love this outfit." She smiles looking at him in the mirror. It still blows her mind that he looks at her like that. She turns to him, "I would love to make up, but why don't we do the fight part first." He sighs and leans against the bedroom door, "Come on darling, we aren't doing anything but fuck with him, he deserves so much more for what he did to you and the baby."

She continues to pull the bed covers down, she pats the bed, "Come to bed Fillip, things will be better in the morning."

"I am not going to fucking come to bed until you make up with me."

She sighs laying back on the bed, "Sometimes, it is hard to make up with someone, you didn't really do anything wrong, it's just the fact that you and Clay need to let it go."

The realization hits him, "What have you done darling?"

She can't look at him, he will know, she steadies herself, "Nothing sweetie, now come to bed, I thought this outfit was one of your favorites." She leans over the bed a little giving him a great view of her tits. He waves his hand at her, "No you and Renee are up to something. I will drag your sweet sister out of bed and take care of this."

Kat dashes behind him, "She doesn't know anything, and leave her out of this."

He makes his way down to Juice and Renee's room; he opens the door and closes it quickly. "Sorry, please get dressed I need you both up here now."

Kat sits in her robe at the kitchen table sipping coffee when the two love birds emerge from the basement bedroom. "What the fuck is the problem?"

Renee is red from head to toe, "Is someone hurt?"

Chibs is pacing like a caged tiger, "What did your sister put into motion against your father?"

Renee looks at Kat, "Did you do something?"

Kat shakes her head, "No Fillip is being very sensitive tonight and has lost his fucking mind."

Juice looks at Kat and then Chibs, "Renee would never hurt her dad, but I bet Willow would help Kat do something." Horror fills Chibs; he never thought she would go to his daughter for help. "You went to Willow?"

Kat stands up and looks at Juice and Renee, "Thanks guys your help is no longer needed here."

Renee looks at Kat, "Tell me you would never hurt my father. You swore to me."

"And I keep my fucking promises, why is everybody crawling up my ass tonight. This is fucking bullshit."

She storms upstairs slamming her bedroom door. Chibs stands looking at Juice and Renee. "Sorry I bothered you both. She will be better in the morning. She just needs to cool off at me. I thought for sure she did something fucked up, I was wrong."

Upstairs Kat is on the phone with Willow. "He knows I did something, but he can't figure out what I did. I need to get away for a few days. I want to head to Reno. So if he has cosmic melt down tell him where I am, but other than that, I will leave him a note. Keep me updated when the shit with Hale brings. Save me a paper."

She leaves a quick note telling him that she had to clear her head and that she will check her phone every once in awhile and that she loves him even though he didn't believe her.

The next morning she is sitting at the Reno clubhouse exhausted from the ride. Her mother had traveled down from Vegas to see her. "So you and the Scot fighting again?" She chuckled, "Not really he just figured out something I put into motion, but he isn't sure what that something is."

Miranda Stone laughed her daughter had learned very quickly how to use her weapons well and one of them was the computer. Most people didn't realize the girl could fuck up someone's account within minutes.

"I heard what you did; Mattie from Oregon told me she helped you start the financial ruin of that piece of shit mother fucker. I think it's funny you are setting him up for embezzlement. A long time in jail is just what that man needs."

"You don't know the half of it. When they get in his computer they will find lots of little boy porn and that he has been in some pedophilia chat sites. They will get him on soooo many charges. Renee will never know it was me."

Miranda smiled and laughed at her daughter. "Let's get you in bed, you had a long ride."

Chibs stood in the clubhouse watching the news. Hale was being led out of his office with handcuffs. "What the hell is going on?"

Juice looked at him, "They just arrested Jacob Hale on emblezzment and child porn."

"How did this happen Juicy?"

Juice shook his head, "I had nothing to do with this! I swear!"

Happy looks at Chibs, "Did you ever think that the Amazons have their own little computer fucker?"

It hit him; she had destroyed him the way she knew would hurt him, in his pocket book, and his freedom. "I am gonna call Kat, she better hope I don't find her before she gets home, the ass beating is going to hurt, she won't be able to ride her bike home."

He was at Club Caracara with Happy trailing him. He was on a mission; his old lady had stood right in front of him and had lied. He was hot. His daughter looked up as he entered the club, "Where is she?"

Willow couldn't remember when she had seen her father this pissed. "Who…?" He almost grabbed her from the other side of the bar.

"Don't fuck with me today Willow." Happy sat down next to him looking intensely at Willow. "Tell your dad where she is."

Willow sighed; she knew when it was time to throw in the towel, "She is in Reno at the charter clubhouse. I promised I won't tell you unless you busted a vein, which apparently you have."

"Did you know what she was doing? Did you know?"

Willow stared at her feet, "Maybe I knew something was up, but not the whole thing."

With that Chibs turned and high tailed it out of the clubhouse. He used his phone before heading to the house and grabbing his gear, he left one message for Kat. "I know what you did, I am coming to bring you home, your ass better be ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9….let's have at it

She had listened to the message several times. Fillip sounded very pissed. So she slipped on her binki and grabbed a pitcher of blue hawiians from behind the bar. If Fillip was coming with hell's fury in his eyes she was going to be good and shitfaced when he got here. Her phone buzzed again, it was Renee.

"Hey sis, what is going on?"

"Did you hear about dad?"

"Yes, honey I heard, are you ok?"

"Did you do this to him? Answer me Kat, please?"

"I just helped along what he was already doing. He killed my baby Renee, I couldn't let that go unanswered. Look at what he did to us our whole lives. He is alive, he is fine, he will just be in jail. I am sorry if you are hurt or pissed, I did what I did for both of us."

Kat slammed down the phone and walked out back hoping that the blue Hawaiians would help drown her sorrow. She may have just made several huge mistakes.

It was late afternoon when Chibs pulled up in front of the Reno clubhouse. He had spotted her in the back on a lawn chair so he pulled his bike around back. When he walked up he saw the empty pitcher sitting beside her chair. "Fillip, what took you so long? You were so pissed I figured you would be here in record time."

"Your drunk!"

She giggled, "Yup I am and you are cute and pissed."

He sighed, this wasn't going to get him anywhere. "You have a huge fucking mess back at home. We need to get you sobered up and home. Clay is on the warpath too. You told us hands off and you went ahead and steam rolled over all of us."

She laughed, her eyes changing to something he had never seen before, "Do you have any idea what the man did to me? Do you? No you won't know about that Fillip, because besides what you do every day you are a good and decent man. Well I am not a good person, the good person I was died that night that Clay and JT found me. What was left was filled with anger and hate. I have spent years killing anything that these women put in front of me. So setting him up, that was the hardest thing I ever did, because I knew that killing him would kill Renee. So I am allowing that son of a bitch to live. But it will be in a cage where animals like him belong. So if you want to judge me then fuck off."

She stood up trying to keep her balance and headed into the clubhouse. Her thoughts turned to that day years ago when she had changed forever…..

She had heard the door creak. She had thought he would be gone for the weekend. Her stepmom and her little sister were at her parent's house, so Kat was alone and he was home. She sat up. Jacob Hale stood in the doorway holding a glass of stocth. "Well there's daddy's girl." She pulled the covers up close to her chin. "Dad, everything ok, do you want me to get you some dinner?" He came all the way in the door and pulled the door closed behind him. "You know you need to know your mother told me that I am not your father, that she had sex with one of those little biker assholes and got preganant with you. I know this is a shock, but I just can't help how I feel about you anymore. And I know you feel the same way. I mean I see you looking at me. And now that we both know the truth we can be together."

She was terrified he had been drinking a lot and she knew he was going to hurt her. He had always been the kind of person that beat his children for being too loud or knocking over a glass of milk during dinner. "Please dad, I think you have had too much to drink. Why don't you head to bed."

He threw the glass at the wall and she screamed. "I am not your fucking dad. Didn't you hear me….you are just some kid I have been stuck with, but now that you know we can be together."

She pulled the sheet off the bed with her. She was inching toward the window she knew she could make it if she tried. He was on her before she could get the window open. He threw her across the room, her head hit the dresser, her vision blurred. He was on top of her ripping her shirt open. With blood oozing down her face and burning her thoart she whispered, "Please daddy, don't hurt me."

She saw the change in his face, he began hitting her over and over and screaming at her. "I am not your father, you stupid little bitch, I am not your father!" When he finally stopped she laid under him lifeless. In his panic he checked for a pulse and felt none. He stood up, what would his father and brother say, he had just killed the girl that everyone thought was his daughter. He wrapped her up in an old blanket and took her to his car in the garage. He drove her to rt. 41 and dumped her naked in a ditch, he figured when he called his brother David in the morning he would tell him that he had seen her with the bikers. They would pay for sticking him with her all those years.

Kat awoke in the cold, the smell of dirt filled her nose. She didn't know what had happened. She crawled her way to the street. She had heard the motorcycles coming they were like angels of mercy. She never got to her feet but she made her way into the middle of the road where they stopped.

Chibs grabbing her arm had brought her back to real time. He spun her around, tears filled her eyes. He forced her into his arms. Tears were rolling hot down her cheeks now. "Come on darling. You started this, you can't just leave Renee out there alone. Juice has his hands fill right now. We have to be there for her. I know you don't want to do this to her. Just come home and we will fix all this bullshit."

She nodded, "He has to go to prison or I will kill him, don't you see, I can't have him where he can do anymore damage to anyone anymore."

He held her letting her cry. She always seemed like she handled herself so well, but as he held his lady he realized that in someways she was still that fifteen year old girl scared in her bedroom.

He got her settled into bed and called Clay.

"Is she ok?" Chibs could hear the exhaustion in Clay's voice.

"Yeah, she is sleeping off a bender she was on when I got here. I finally got out of her what he did that night. Clay this guy has to die. He came into her room and told her it was her fault that he knew she was looking at him. He tried to rape her but she fought him and for that he beat her. When he figured she was dead he took her out there and dumped her. I want his blood on my hands."

Clay sat fuming, "He is a dead man. Let me reach out to our friends inside and see if we can make it happen."

Chibs cursed under his breath, "No brother he needs to make bail, and then he needs to disappear forever."

Clay smiles, "Agreed. Do we go to the club?"

"Yes, we will need our brothers for this. It will take a lot of manpower to make him disappear without anyone knowing. I will call Happy. I have a great idea."

The day Kat sat at their dining room table holding her head. Riding on his bike all the way home had been murder. Her head throbbed and she had thrown up at least five times. Chibs just smiled and ask her if she was going to drink like that again, ever. She hated when he was right, it pissed her off. Now she sat waiting for Renee.

Juice had made Renee come home from the clubhouse. He and Chibs stood outside smoking as the two ladies had their conversation.

Renee stood in the door way. "Well, what do you want?"

Kat smiled, "How about an asprin, that would be nice. I have an awful hangover and if it makes you feel better Chibs is not having any sympathy for me."

Renee smiled, "Good you deserve that. Do you want to tell me why you didn't talk to me about your little plan? I would have helped you. I was hurt by him. After you left he hit me, he was mad at me, and he made sure I knew everyday how useless he thought I was." Renee hangs her head and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kat came to sit next to her sister. "I did it so that you would never worry for your babies. You would be able to live your life unlike me. I love you Renee, I am so sorry my dear."

The two of them are crying and hugging as Juice and Chibs make their way into the house. Chibs pulls Juice close to him, "Call the boys, things are fine here, we need to make a plan."

An hour later they are in chapel. Everyone knows the situation. Chibs looks at Happy, "Do we have the acid I asked you about?" Happy looks around the table. " I have already taken it to the warehouse. They won't ever find his body."

Clay looks around at Juice, "What about him making bail? Have we made sure that would happen?"

Juice smiled, "Yes as a matter of fact someone had already ponied it up, his father. He should be heading out of the sheriff's station in an hour."

Clay points at Jax, "Who do you want following him President?"

Jax looks around the room, "Tig, Opie, and Juice, the rest of us will wait here for their signal and then we will take him to the warehouse and make sure that Kat and Renee can sleep well at night. Alright you have your orders."

Tig, Opie and Juice follow Hale once he leaves the station. It doesn't take long for him to be alone at his house. Tig makes the call, within minutes the van pulls up and they rush Hale to the van and take him to the warehouse.

Clay pulls the hood off Hale's head. Hale stares around at the club. "Well I always knew it would be you assholes. Who put you up to this? Was it Kat? Let me ask you Clay did you hit that before you found out she was your daughter? I always knew I played that one the backwards way." Clay punches Hale, blood pours out of his nose. Hale just smiles, "I guess not. Shame, really it is."

Chibs moves close to Hale with the bolt cutters in his hand. Happy and Tig hold his hand steady while Chibs cuts off one of his fingers. Hale screams and cries as the pain courses thru his body. Chibs walks over and throws the finger into the barrel. Chibs walks over to Hale, "You can't go around hurting young girls and babies and think that it will be allowed, your run here in Charming is over."

Clay puts on a large rubber glove and grabs a glass and dips some of the acid into the glass. He walks over to Hale and forces it down his mouth. Hale passes out from the pain as the boys begin stuffing his body into the barrel. Jacob Hale would not be troubling the women of Charming anymore.

Chibs showered at the clubhouse and changed his clothes. When he gets home he finds her sound asleep on the couch. He gently carries her upstairs and lays her on the bed. She rolls over and watches him as he undresses. Her eyes look wet again with tears. As he climbs in beside her she snuggles up against his chest. "Is it done?" He knew she would know, after all her years of suffering her father and he had made her boogeyman go away. "Ay love, just sleep now, your dreams can be sweet ones."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten….A special gift

Renee was convinced that her father had ran from Charming. It had taken Juice several weeks to get her to sleep thru the night. He had wished he could just tell her he was dead, but he knew that truth would kill her. He lay watching her sleep peacefully when he heard the noise coming from upstairs, Renee bolted up in bed, "What the hell?" They both race up the stairs and find Kat throwing everything she can get her hands on at Chibs.

Juice puts his gun down to his side, "Everything ok here?"

Chibs waves at him, "Ay, we are having a little agreement."

Kat's eyes flare, "A little argument, you saw that Irish bitch again, Willow saw the two of you kissing. This isn't a little argument; this is me trying to kill you."

Renee grabs her sister, "Let him go to the clubhouse and you two can talk about this when you feel more in control. Chibs, get some of your stuff I will let you know when it is safe to come home."

Chibs stops at the stairs, "Love, if you would just listen to me."

Kat breaks free from Renee and hurls the flour container at his head; he ducks just in time, "Getting my stuff."

He calls the next morning, "Kat don't hang up just listen to me, I saw Fiona to get her to sign the papers, what you saw was us saying goodbye. Kat please say something."

Juice stood holding the phone, "Dude she is gone, her stuff is gone, we don't know where she went."

Chibs sat there in disbelief. He had to find her. He just had too.

It had been four months since Kat had left Charming. The only two people that knew where she was were Willow and Renee and they hadn't told anyone that she was living in Bakersfield. She wanted to be close enough that if there was a problem with the babies one of them could get there. She now stood at the corner waiting to cross the street; she was working at a local flower shop during the day. It was ok work, it paid well enough, and the owners were working with her pregnancy. She never saw the two bikes idling at the light; she never saw Chibs and his face when he watched her walk across the street rubbing her very pregnant belly.

Tig looked at Chibs as he saw Kat too. "We need to take a detour brother?"

Chibs shook his head silently. They followed her to a local flower shop. Chibs parked his bike and Tig followed him inside. Kat smiled as she looked up and then her smiled disappeared. "What are you doing here?" Chibs was doing everything he could to keep his anger in check, "I think I am the one that needs some answers don't you think deary?" She pulled at her shirt though trying to hide her very large stomach was useless. "I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me. I figured leaving allowed you to be free to be with Fiona." He was so angry he was almost vibrating, he had looked for her for months, Juice was even trying to find her via the internet and he didn't have any luck. "This baby is mine, why would you take away the chance for me to be with my child?" The owner came out to check on her, "Everything ok Katrina?"

She turned and smiled at the small lady, "Yes, this Fillip, we are old friends."

Chibs pulled his sunglasses on, "This isn't over Kat."

He stormed out of the shop and got on his bike. Tig didn't want to get involved but the two of them weren't saying what they each needed to hear. He walked to the counter, "His divorce to Fiona is in the final stages. He got her to finally grant him the divorce, what Willow saw that night was them saying good bye. It doesn't make it right, but that is what it was. He loves you. You should give him the chance to be with you and the baby. Be at the little diner on the corner at six and I will get him back here. It's what you both want, I can see that and I am a retard when it comes to these things." Tig smiled and walked out to his bike.

She thought all day about what she would say to him. How would she explain leaving like she did? She went home after work and put on her best maternity outfit. He was already at the diner when she entered. He looked at Tig pissed as hell, Tig simply looked at him, "I know brother, you are pissed, but you love that girl and if I know one thing, if you really love someone, you need to make them know it. Well I will be eating at the counter. See you after dinner big guy."

Chibs watched as Tig moved all his stuff to the counter. Kat smiled at him and slipped into the booth, she laughed nervously, "I don't fit as well as I use to."

Chibs stared at her, he could see how tried she was, and "How is the baby?"

She looked nervous, but she pulled the sonograms from her purse. "Here is the first one." He looked at the little grey blob and smiled, "It's healthy? Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" She looked at him nervously, "Both."

He looked at her, "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

She smiled, "No, they are both fine, see if you look here you can see their little faces in this one."

He sat holding the picture of his children for the longest time. "It's twins love?"

She nodded, "Yes, its twins, I am not this big with just one little one."

Tears fill his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She leans back in the booth and rubs her belly. "Why did you fuck Fiona? It is a two way street Fillip. You had to fuck your soon to be ex wife just one last time. It has killed me. I guess I wanted to hurt you like you had hurt me."

Chibs slams his fist on the table, "I didn't fuck anyone, kissed yes, but I didn't fuck anyone."

Tig looks over his shoulder at the two of them. Kat looks at Chibs, "Listen you know now I will keep you updated, now if you don't mind I need to get home and rest." She goes to stand up before Chibs can move. She feels her head go fuzzy. Tig sees her faces and knows that look he grabs her arm and helps her to the floor as Chibs jumps up. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Tig looks at her, "She fainted, she is probably exhausted, someone call 911."

An hour later they are standing in Bakersfield General Emergency Room waiting for word on Kat. The doctor comes out, "Are you Katrina Stone's husband?" Chibs stands, "I am her fiancé, what is wrong are our babies ok?" The doctor smiles, "She is going to be fine, the stress of having twins and working too much has had an impact on her. She needs to get off her feet and do some bed rest. She should be able to carry the babies to full term. I will get her discharge papers together."

Chibs takes her to her apartment. It is in a rundown area. He can't believe she is living there when they have a perfectly good home back in Charming. He helps her to bed, "Fillip I am fine, you heard the doctor, I will sleep just fine tonight. You can leave." He stands in the door frame of her bedroom his hands are resting hooked under his belt. "No, tomorrow we will pack up your stuff, I will have Juice and Renee come down and we will move you home. This bullsheete stops tonight. Now go to sleep. I love you, good night." He storms off into the living room and collapses in her one living room chair.

By the next night she is sitting on the bed in their house in Charming. Renee is overjoyed she is home. She couldn't wait to show Kat the crow tattoo that Juice gave her; it is on the small of her back. "Can you believe it, I am his old lady." Kat smiles at her sister, she knows she will never have the tat; Fillip will never give her one now. "That is great darling. I am feeling pretty tried and I need to sleep, I love you goodnight." Renee disappeared as Kat makes herself go into the bathroom.

She is standing under the warm spray laughing as the babies are moving all over the place. He was watching her, he had heard her laughing and wasn't sure if it was laughter or tears he heard. He loves the look of her body pregnant, he always found pregnant women to be very attractive and he already loved every inch of her body.

He knocks on the side of the door frame, she turns and looks at him, herself consciousness kicks in and she raises her arms to cover herself. He smiles, "I like what I see love, no need to cover up now." She blushes, "Sure you are now blind too." He chuckles, "Pregnant women are fucking hot, do you know what I would do to you?" he says as he tugs at the front of his pants. She reaches for a towel and laughs. "Oh my lady allow me to help you with the drying process." She laughs and sways a little against the sink. Chibs is right next to her, "Love you ok?" She nods her head, "Yup probably just standing up too long. Sorry not so romantic." He smiles, "It's ok, let's get you to bed sweetie."

He helps her get into bed. He grabs her some tea and throws in a movie. He runs himself thru a shower and settles in bed next to her. She grabs his hand, "Feel." He stares into her eyes as a little foot presses against her skin to meet his hand. He lays his head gently on her tummy she feels his tears on her skin. She runs a hand thru his hair and quietly drifts off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11…babies, babies, and a teenager

The months leading up to this moment had flown by. Chibs was standing the hallway. He didn't want to watch the doctor check her cervix again, it kind of creped him out. He was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed when the door opened, the doctor smiled, "She is waiting for you, we will be giving her something for the pain, the babies are moving. She should be pushing soon. See you in a bit dad." Chibs smiled as the doctor made his way down the hall.

Kat was holding onto the bedrail when he came in, she already looked very worn out. "Hey love, hows it going? " She glared at him, "Get over here and hold my hand." He looked down at his hand, she had almost broken that hand minutes before the doctor had came in. "How about I just wipe your forehead off, another one love?" He instantly offered up his hand as another contraction rang thru her body.

She had been in labor for over six hours when their son Fillip Michael Telford was born. He came screaming into their world. Chibs held his son and marveled at the small bundled, threw his tears he choked, "He looks like my da." Kat held their son for just a few moments before the contractions began again. She handed the baby over to his father and started pushing. Their daughter was a little harder to bring into the world. Chibs handed over Fillip, Jr. so he could hold her hand as the doctor helped her flip the baby. Miranda Marie Telford finally came into the world, when she came out the doctor put her directly on her mother's belly. Kat had been so scared that the little girl was never coming out she covered her face in kisses, checking each toe and each finger. Chibs grabbed little Fillip from the nurse and brought him over. The nurse snapped the photo of the four of them, the Telford family.

She wasn't sure if he would answer the door. It was late when Kerrianne made her way to her father's house. She had taken a cab from the airport. She had left Ireland when her mother told her she was going to be remarrying. Her parents' divorce had only been final for a few months and her mother was already remarrying. She understood that her parents had a very unusual marriage. They had lived apart for over thirteen years, most of which her mom shared a bed with Jimmy O. She didn't know her dad, but she knew that her brother and sister were close to being born and that maybe it was time for her to learn about him and her new future stepmom. She knocked again and heard someone struggling to get to the door. Chibs opened the door and felt as if his heart would fall out of his chest, he stared wide eyed at the young woman standing before him, he grabbed his daughter and hugged her hard.

She was sitting at their dining room table, her dad was making them both tea. He looked older than the last time she saw him in Belfast. Chibs smiled at her again, "I can't believe you are here and on today of all days. Does your mother know you are here?" Kerrianne looked into her cup of tea, "She is getting remarried da, and I couldn't stay anymore. She never wanted me to be around you, I felt this was the best time to see you and get to know you."

Chibs looked at his daughter for the longest time. She had runaway and had ran to him. He slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his ex wife. This conversation wasn't going to be a good one.

Kerrianne listened to her dad on the phone with her mom for over an hour. He yelled back when she yelled and he finally told her that Kerrianne could stay there, that she would be fine. When he hung up with Fiona he promised her he would send her home at the start of the new school quarter, which was six weeks. Kerrianne knew that six weeks here was better than six weeks there.

The next morning Kat was sitting holding both the babies when Chibs came strolling in with a huge smile on his face. "I have a huge surprise for you! Huge!" He opened the door and standing there was Kerrianne. Kat smiled, she was shocked that the girl had been allowed to come visit them. "Oh my God, Kerrianne, come meet your brother and sister."

Kerrianne sat for the longest time just staring at the babies. She couldn't believe how sweet they were. She watched as her father helped Kat up and waited on her every need. All these years her mother had told her that her father was just a worthless biker, but she saw he truly loved Kat and their babies, she just hoped after he got to know her he would still love her.

Chibs set Kerrianne up in the room next to the babies. He spent the next few days taking her from store to store as she got all the things she needed to make the room her own. She loved staying at the house. Juice was funny even though she sensed a tension growing between him and his girlfriend Renee, she enjoyed having Juice around he always came to the rescue when it came to her computer. She loved being in Charming, though she was worried about how things would change when the twins came home.

The next day Kat came home to a houseful of people. Kash and Willow had gotten everyone together. They wanted to celebrate the babies coming home and Kerrianne being home. Kat had called Chibs from the hospital and told him and Juice to pick up a new computer for her as a welcome home gift. So when the gifts came out for the babies, Kat handed Kerrianne the computer. She opened it and couldn't believe what her step mom had done. "Oh my God, mine is soooo old. You are the best thank you." Kat laughed, "Remember to thank me when the babies are up every two hours screaming." The room was filled with laughter.

That night Chibs sat on the bed, his eyes were so heavy. He forgot how hard it was having a baby in the house, let alone two babies. Kat walked the floor with Miranda she was the fussy one of the two. Fillip, Jr. was laying in the bassinette sound asleep. Chibs yawned, "How about I take care of this one and you get that one." Kat laughed, "Of course darling you can have the one that sleeps, I don't think so." She took Miranda and snuggled up on the bed with the baby. She untied her night gown and gave the little greedy mouth her nipple. The baby began to calm and close her eyes. Chibs leaned down and smiled, "I would fall fast asleep if you put that in my mouth too darling." Kat laughed and kissed his nose. "How long till we can fool around?" She couldn't believe he was coming on to her while she was breast feeding. "Soon, I promise, do you need me to do something for you?" She moved her eyebrows up and down. "No love, I will just lay here and watch."

Kerrianne had laid in bed listening to the baby screech. She started down the stairs to the kitchen when she heard Juice and Renee fighting. She listened at the top of the stairs. "Where have you been Renee?" Renee rolled her eyes, "I went out with a few kids from school. That is it, why do you treat me like we are married. I can't believe you are being such an asshole." Juice knew things were going bad. They had been getting worse. Ever since her dad had gone 'missing', she seemed to be happy running around and living the life that her father had stopped her from. Even Kat was at a loss when it came to Renee and her new behavior.

"I can do what I want, you don't own me, you asshole."

Juice watches as she stormed downstairs and slammed their door. Kerrianne came downstairs a few minutes later. "Sorry I was up, the babies are so loud. I needed a bottle of water. Do you want anything?" Juice shook his head no. "You sure you are ok?"

Juice sighed, "I really am not, she is screwing around, I know she has been. I guess tomorrow I will move my stuff to the clubhouse."

Kerrianne sat down at the table, "Why would you leave? Isn't your name on the mortgage?"

Juice shook his head, "It shouldn't be this hard to find an old lady that will love you. Good night Kerri, see you in the morning."

She watched him leave. She knew she would make a great old lady for him. She had to find a way to stay in Charming. No matter what. Kat stood silently on the stairs, she saw trouble coming and it was coming in the form of Kerrianne Telford.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12….sometimes a scare is needed

Kat sat feeding the babies the next morning when Renee came stumbling into the kitchen. "So what the hell are you doing with Juice?" Her sister's head snapped up, "What do you mean?" She nodded toward the upstairs, "Well I think if you don't figure out what you want my wonderful step daughter is going to move in on your man."

Renee stood looking at her, she had no idea that things were that bad between her and Juice. Sure she had been having a good time and doing some partying with school friends but she had no idea what was going on. "I have been having fun, but really we are fine. Please what do you know?" Kat looked at her sister, "If I was you I would make sure that you make sure everything is fine. Fillip seems to think that he is going to leave." Renee set down her coffee mug and headed back down to their bedroom. She started looking around; he had left out of the house very early. She couldn't find his basic stuff. She ran to get her keys and headed to the garage.

Juice saw her pull up, "Tig I will be right back." The other man nodded and watched as his lightning bolt clad friend headed toward the red charger. Juice walked over, "Why are you here? Something wrong?" Renee tried to hold herself together, "Did you move some stuff out of the house?" Juice looked at the ground, "I didn't know you would even notice. You have been so busy lately, I left last night, and you didn't know you slept alone?" Renee felt the tears swell in her eyes, "Why won't you talk to me about that?" Juice looked at the ground again, "I tried for weeks trying to get you talk to me. You won't talk to me and I decided to just leave. I think we need some time apart to make sure this relationship is going to last. Just go home Renee, I will call you tonight. I have shit to do here." He opened the door for her. She realized as she sat down in the car that she had made a huge mistake.

Renee moved thru the day in a daze. She couldn't believe that she was going home to an empty house. She skipped hanging with her friends; she decided that heading home wasn't the answer either. She drove to the clubhouse and couldn't believe what she saw.

Kerrianne knew her dad and Kat were going to be at Tig's. She dressed in her leather mini skirt with a black halter and black thigh high boots. She knew Juice would be at the clubhouse alone; this was her chance to make her move. When she walked into the clubhouse Juice looked up from the bar. She could tell he was already drunk. She smiled as she walked in. "Does your pop know you are dressed like that?" She laughed and tossed her hair, "Pop and Kat are at Tig's tonight. I thought I might come down here and see you. I knew your first night alone would suck." Juice just laughed and stumbled toward a table. "Well I am doing great thank you. Now run home." Kerrianne leaned down making sure your breasts were directly in his face, "Are you sure there isn't anything you would like here?" Juice looked at her, she started to kiss him and he pulled away fast. "What the hell are you doing?" But before she could answer Renee slammed the door to the clubhouse. Juice was sober real fast.

Renee's eyes were bright with anger. "What are you doing you little bitch?" Kerrianne spun around and show how angry Renee was and she right away knew she was in deep shit. "Just comforting him, something you don't seem to know how to do." Renee laughed, "Do you know how we SAMCRO ladies deal with little bitches that come at our men? We beat the shit out of them so they don't forget who the guy belongs to." Before Kerrianne could talk Renee punched her sending the young girl back toward the juke box. Renee looked at her hand, she had never hit anyone before and her knuckles were killing her. Kerianne's lip was bleeding; she began crying and ran from the clubhouse.

Juice looked at Renee, everything had happened so fast. "I didn't know she was going to do that, I am so sorry Renee." Renee looked at him, "I came here to ask you to come home, to tell you I was sorry, that I love you, but as I can see you are happier here." Renee left and made her way home.

Kat was waiting when she got there. "What the hell happened?"

Renee sighed, "Well when I got to the clubhouse she was throwing herself at Juice. He tried to push her away; she was dressed like a slut. What did she say?"

Kat sighed, "She said that Juice attacked her, tried to rape her." Renee pushed by her sister to reach the living room where Chibs sat listening to his daughter's tale of woe. "She's lying, she came on to him. I saw it, I saw the whole thing. I gave her the fat lip, look at my knuckles."

Chibs looked up and saw Renee holding out her hand. She was shaking with anger that the little Irish bitch was trying to say anything against Juice. Chibs stood and took her hand into his. He looked at Kerrianne his eyes were blazing. "Tell me, is this true? Look at me Kerrianne! Look at me." Kerrianne looked at her father, "Why do you care, you have never given a shit about me a day in my life." She ran past them to her room.

Chibs followed her. Kerrianne tried to lock the door, this just made Chibs madder. He kicked in the door and grabbed his daughter. "You never, NEVER, say a man does that to you. I would have killed him for something like that. What you don't know dreary is that is what your old man does, I am not a nice man. How dare you accuse anyone of something so vial? You stay in here until I figure out what to do with you. Do you hear me?" Kerrianne just shook her head and slowly lowered herself to her bed and watched her father storm out of the room.

Renee had finally turned off all the lights and pulled the covers up around her chin, she could feel the tears stinging under her eyes. She knew it was her fault he was at the clubhouse, it killed her to think all these weeks and months she had been slowly pushing him away because she was afraid he would hurt her. She began sobbing very hard into her pillow when she felt a hand on her back. She rolled over and stared into his dark piercing eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She sat up and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh god, I am so glad you are here." His lips crushed down on hers hard, she quickly returned the favor allowing her body to melt into his. They stayed that way for the longest time.

He pulled away, "I came by, Chibs had called he was steamed, until he said you set everything straight. Who would have thought that little bitch would bring us all back together. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Renee laughed thru her tears and kissed him again, she helped him slide his cut off and his shirt and fumbled at his belt buckle. She looked at him as she slid her hand into his pants and grabbed his erection. He moaned and threw his head back. She helped him pull his pants the rest of the way off. He began helping her remove her nightie and added it to his pile of clothes. He lay on top of her, kissing and suckling at her breast. He played with them with his tongue lightly, caressing the other with his rough hand. She sighed hard and moaned as he nibbled her neck and then moved to her ear, gently sucking on the lobe. She smiled as she grabbed him and began moving her hand up and down the length of his shaft. He smiled and moved her hips into place, he drove deep inside her, pumping and groaning as they both climax sometime later.

Lying in his arms, she felt safe. "I am sorry I was an ass, I started to worry that you would figure out that I was no good and that you were better off with someone else." Juice held her tighter and pulled her into him, "Baby I love you, don't ever push me away, you are my life and my future. I love you Renee." She smiled against his chest and they laid there until they both drifted off to sleep. The house was silent, and no one heard Kerrianne slip out of the house.


End file.
